30 coisas que eu amo em você
by CrazyCullen1
Summary: Trinta contos curtos passando pela infância, adolescência e vida adulta de Edward e Bella. Todos do ponto de vista do Edward.
1. O jeito como você cora

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pretence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Oi gente! Então, daqui há exatos 30 dias é meu aniversário e esse ano resolvi fazer uma contagem regressiva para este dia, com essa fic. Serão capítulos pequenos e a ideia é postar um por dia, 10 passados na infância, 10 na adolescência e 10 na idade adulta. Eu queria já ter todos prontos antes de começar a postar, mas infelizmente a vida adulta não me permitiu, então pode ser que tenhamos dias sem capítulo e outros com dois capítulos, para compensar. Torçam por mim! Mas claro, tudo também vai depender de vocês. Reviews me motivam a escrever, então já sabem...**

**Bem, lá vamos nós em mais uma fic! Espero que gostem!**

* * *

**INFÂNCIA**

**.**

**O jeito como você cora**

Edward nunca esqueceria seu primeiro dia de aula. Não que ele tenha adorado a escola. Era legal ter outras crianças para brincar, é claro. Mas não é como se ele não pudesse brincar com Emmett, seu vizinho e com Jasper, filho do melhor amigo de seu pai, fora dali. Mas foi no primeiro dia de aula que ele a viu pela primeira vez. A princípio, ele não prestou muita atenção na pequena menina de rosto em formato de coração e longos cabelos castanhos. Mais uma menina para a sala, pra quê? Pra ele já tinha meninas demais por ali, com seus jeitos mandões e espevitados de falar.

Ele estava em uma conversa animada com Mike Newton, ambos falando sobre seus animais de estimação, que mal viu a menina entrando na sala de aula. Mas então a professora bateu palmas, chamando a atenção de todos para ela, para que a menina ao seu lado pudesse se apresentar, como todos haviam feito antes. E foi então que Edward se viu fisgado pela garota, sem nem saber. As bochechas dela ficaram imediatamente vermelhas ao ver todos aqueles olhares sobre ela. Edward não sabia o que aquilo significava. Será que ela estava passando mal? Ele só torcia para que ela não vomitasse. O menino tinha estômago fraco e não podia ver ninguém vomitando perto dele.

Ele não tirou os olhos de sobre Isabella, enquanto ela se apresentava. Inclusive viu que ela não parecia encarar ninguém em particular, olhando para o fundo da sala, enquanto falava. E se possível, suas bochechas estavam ainda mais vermelhas. Ao terminar de se apresentar, a professora mandou que Isabella se sentasse no único lugar vago na sala, ao lado dele. Edward não queria ter que dividir sua mesa com uma menina, mas pelo menos ela parecia na dela e calada, diferente das outras meninas que não paravam de tagarelar desde o início da aula.

Com o canto dos olhos, ele continuou olhando a menina, esquecendo-se completamente da conversa que estava tendo antes com Mike. Embora não soubesse o que intrigado significava, ele estava definitivamente intrigado por aquela coloração na bochecha da garota ao seu lado.

De canto de olho, ele percebeu Isabella olhando para ele e então o vermelho de suas bochechas aumentando ainda mais, atingindo seu pescoço e orelhas, ao ver que ele também estava olhando.

"Tia Jane, acho que Isabella tá passando mal." – Edward disse nervoso, erguendo a mão, seu olhar desviando da professora, para a garota ao seu lado.

Gentilmente a professora se aproximou dos dois, lançando um olhar rápido para Isabella, antes de se abaixar na frente da mesa.

"Está tudo bem?" – ela perguntou, acariciando a mão da menina.

"Sim, tia Jane." – e mesmo sentado ao lado da menina, Edward quase não conseguiu ouvir o que tinha sido dito.

"Mas ela tá tão _vemelha_."

Jane teve que se segurar para não rir ao perceber a confusão no olhar do menino. Sua testa franzia e ele fazia uma cara muito fofa. A professora não tinha dúvidas de que aquele garotinho de cabelos cor de bronze à sua frente seria a causa de muitos suspiros apaixonados à medida que ele crescesse.

"Isabella só é tímida, meu querido." – ela disse, desviando os olhos da menina para o menino à sua frente. – "Algumas pessoas coram quando estão com vergonha. Por isso Isabella está vermelha."

"Ela não vai _vomitá_ em mim?" – ele perguntou ainda desconfiado, se sentindo bobo ao ouvir a menina rir baixinho ao lado dele.

"Não meu querido. Ela só precisa se acostumar com a gente e logo logo ela vai estar bem."

E dizendo isso a professora saiu para falar com os outros alunos, deixando Edward encarando a menina, que aproveitou que a professora havia se afastado para se esconder por trás de cascata de cabelos castanhos, enquanto desenhava algo em seu caderno.

Ele sabia que devia dizer algo. Sua mãe sempre o fazia falar com as pessoas quando elas chegavam na casa deles. Além disso, se ele falasse com ela, aquele vermelho apareceria de novo em suas bochechas?

"Oi, eu sou o Edward" – ele disse, observando o lápis na mão de Isabella interromper o traço imediatamente, enquanto um rosa sutil cobria suas bochechas.

Se tivesse uma, Edward faria sua dancinha da vitória naquele momento. Ele podia fazer a menina corar. E se dependesse dele, ele faria daquela sua missão por toda a escola.

* * *

**Voltei! E então, o que acharam? Querem que eu continue? Apertem o botão aí embaixo e me digam, ok? Até amanhã!**


	2. O jeito como você esquece do mundo

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Quero agradecer de coração a cada um de vocês que enviou review ou falou comigo no twitter sobre a fic. Fiquei muito feliz com a aceitação. Peço que leiam o aviso lá embaixo. Ele é importante! Mas agora vou deixar vocês com o segundo capítulo! Boa leitura**

* * *

**INFÂNCIA**

**O jeito como você esquece do mundo enquanto lê**

"O que tá fazendo aí sozinha?" – Edward perguntou, sentando-se ao lado da menina no imenso pátio da escola primária de Forks.

Aquele era um dos raros dias de sol na pequena e chuvosa cidade do condado de Washington e enquanto todos pareciam se divertir correndo, jogando bola ou pulando amarelinha, Isabella se encontrava sozinha, sentada sob uma grande árvore, totalmente imersa no livro sobre seu colo. Tanto que só percebeu a presença de Edward quando este falou com ela. E olha que ele tinha passado uns bons cinco minutos apenas observando ela ali.

"Tô lendo" – respondeu sem nem mesmo tirar os olhos do livro. Sua voz monótona deixando claro o quanto aquela pergunta era óbvia.

"Mas tá fazendo sol" – o menino respondeu, com a mesma obviedade.

"Eu sei, dã!" – Isabella respondeu, finalmente deixando o livro de lado um segundo e olhando para o menino ao seu lado. Ela não sabia o que era, mas já se acostumara a ter Edward sempre próximo de si. Desde o primeiro dia de aula naquela escola, há 2 anos, Edward parecia estar sempre prestando atenção nela, querendo saber o que ela estava fazendo, o que ela achava, chamando ela para brincar, mesmo quando era de bola e ninguém queria ter ela por perto, já que ela parecia errar todas as jogadas e quase sempre dava um jeito de ir parar na enfermaria. – "Por isso estou aqui fora. Em um dia comum eu estaria na biblioteca."

A risada que o menino ao seu lado soltou fez com que um sorriso involuntário surgisse também em seu rosto. Era impossível não rir ao ouvir Edward rindo. Ele tinha uma risada engraçada. Era alta e ele fazia um barulho único enquanto ria. Definitivamente ele chamava a atenção de todos ao fazer aquilo.

"E que livro tão interessante é esse? Não me diga que você está lendo um daqueles livros bobos de princesas sobre os quais Jéssica sempre fala."

"Claro que não, né Edward! Estou lendo Peter Pan."

"E esse tal de Peter tem algum super poder?" – o menino perguntou. Edward estava na fase de super heróis. Thor, Homem de Ferro, Super Homem, não importava quem fosse, ele só queria saber de brincar e de ver filmes que envolvessem super poderes.

"Ele voa."

"Só?" – o menino perguntou, parecendo achar pouco interessante aquela informação.

"E ele não cresce nunca." – Bella respondeu com um certo brilho nos olhos.

"Que chato!"

"Chato nada. Ele se diverte um montão na Terra do Nunca."

"Mas imagina que chato nunca crescer." – Edward respondeu, não conseguindo entender o que poderia atrair sua amiga naquela história. – "Eu não vejo a hora de ser adulto."

"Por que?" – e se o menino tivesse dito que queria fugir com o circo ou viver de luz para o resto da vida, ele não teria deixado Isabella tão surpresa.

"Imagina só, não ter ninguém mandando você tomar banho, fazer dever, comer verde, desligar o videogame. Poder fazer só o que quiser. Ser adulto deve ser a melhor coisa do mundo."

"Pois eu por mim continuaria criança pra sempre, como o Peter" – disse Isabella, voltando os olhos para a imagem do menino voando no livro em seu colo.

"Por que?" – Edward perguntou, genuinamente curioso.

"Todo adulto que eu conheço está sempre reclamando, brigando e nunca tem tempo para brincar ou fazer nada de divertido."

Edward não rebateu. Ele não sabia o que dizer depois daquilo. Então ficou apenas ali, até se dar conta de que a menina tinha voltado para seu mundinho particular, enquanto lia. Não adiantava, ela não falaria mais com ele, até terminar. Suspirando, ele deu uma última olhada e voltou para o lugar onde Emmett o chamava e os meninos jogavam baseball.

Quando o sinal tocou para o início da próxima aula ele riu sozinho ao perceber que Isabella nem mesmo se mexera, totalmente alheia ao que se passava ao seu redor. E a forma como ela parecia esquecer de tudo lendo, era apenas uma das coisas que o atraía para ela, mesmo sem se dar conta disso.

* * *

**Voltei! Tenho dois avisos, o primeiro é que tirando o fato de que teremos infância, adolescência e vida adulta, a ordem cronológica não necessariamente segue uma ordem ok? Não tô me importando com idade, eles são crianças e pronto. Esse conto se passa 2 anos depois do primeiro, mas pode ser que o próximo volte a ter eles menorzinhos e assim por diante. A inspiração foi quem mandou nisso.**

**O segundo aviso tem a ver com uma review que eu recebi. A Michelle me pediu para incluir POVs da Bella na história. E assim, não tem como, porque são 30 coisas que o Edward ama na Bella. Mas, resolvi atender o pedido dela da seguinte forma. Quem deixar review vai receber um bônus no fim de cada fase (infância, adolescência e vida adulta) com um conto no POV da Bella. Ou seja, serão 3 contos, no total, para as pessoas que comentarem nos capítulos. Para isso, basta comentarem estando logadas ou enviando o e-mail, lembrando que por aqui tem que enviar algo do tipo bellinha (ponto) swan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br. Se não o fanfiction corta o e-mail e eu não consigo ler e enviar o bônus. Combinado? Até amanhã!**


	3. O jeito como você sorri

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Primeiro quero pedir desculpas por não ter postado ontem, mas fiquei enrolada com trabalho + um curso que estou fazendo e realmente não deu tempo. Mas, como prometido, teremos dois capítulos hoje. Quero também agradecer de coração a cada um de vocês que enviou review ou falou comigo no twitter sobre a fic. Boa leitura**

* * *

**INFÂNCIA**

O jeito como você sorri

"_Pu que_ você tá aí sozinha" – Edward perguntou ao chegar no parquinho e ver a menina sentada no balanço feito com um velho pneu, de costas para algumas crianças que brincavam de alguma coisa com uma bola. Ela parecia tão frágil ali sozinha, os ombros encolhidos, se sacudindo levemente de tempos em tempos. – "Você tá _cholando_? O que aconteceu, Bells?"

"Nada" – Isabella respondeu rapidamente, quase se desequilibrando ao soltar rapidamente a mão que segurava a corda, para secar os olhos antes que o amigo visse as lágrimas escorrendo por seu pequeno rosto. Ela não queria que Edward visse ela chorando. Ele ia achar que ela era um bebê chorão. Uma boba e não ia mais querer ser amigo dela, assim como os outros.

"_Pimelo_, quem nada é peixe. E depois, não solta a _dloga_ da mão do balanço, Bells. Você pode cair." – Ele quase gritou, segurando o pneu com suas pequenas mãos, tentando equilibrá-lo novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que aproveitava e subia, se sentando do outro lado.

"E daí? Se eu cair quem vai _machucá_ é eu!" – Bella respondeu, ainda sem olhar para o menino sentado ao seu lado.

"Você tá muito chata hoje, Bells. Eu devia ter ficado em casa _blincando_ com o Leão."

"E _pu que_ não vai?"

"_Puque_... _Puque_..." – Edward não sabia explicar, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia deixar a menina ali, chorando. Ele sabia que algo tinha acontecido para deixar ela chateada daquele jeito e ele apenas queria fazer com que ela sorrisse de novo. Ele adorava o sorriso dela. – "_Puque_ eu quero _balança_" – respondeu por fim, achando que aquela era uma boa resposta e recebendo um simples dar de ombros da menina ao seu lado.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Cada um com seus pensamentos. Bella se sentindo mais calma por ter Edward ao seu lado, seu choro já quase totalmente controlado. A menina não entendia porque ele gostava de estar ao lado dela e não se importava com o fato dela viver caindo ou se machucando, mas ela ficava feliz por ele não se importar. Ele, por sua vez, pensava em maneiras de deixar a menina feliz de novo.

"Para, _Edwad_" – a menina disse de repente – e só então ele percebeu que estava cutucando o pé dela com os próprios à medida que balançava o pneu. Aquilo era tão natural para ele, que nem percebia o que fazia. Mas pelo menos ela não parecia chateada de verdade, um quase sorriso tentava surgir no rosto dela, deixando o menino finalmente aliviado.

"Você vai me _contá_ o que aconteceu?" – ele perguntou por fim, parando o movimento do balanço.

"Você vai _achá_ que eu sou uma boba" – ela disse com os olhos cheios d'água novamente.

"Nunca, Bells. Se eu não te achei boba quando você disse que não gosta do Super homem, nunca vou _achá_" – ele disse, feliz por finalmente fazer ao seu lado olhar pra ele e abrir um sorriso.

"Eu cheguei no _paquinho_ e Mike me chamou _pla jogá_ com eles. Mas então eu _acetei_ a bola na cabeça dele e a Jéssica _glitou_ comigo e me expulsou do time" – Bella contou, limpando uma lágrima que ainda insistiu em cair. – "Você sabe como eu sou _blicando_ com bola."

Se olhar pudesse matar, o olhar com que Edward olhou para os colegas de escola brincando do outro lado do parquinho teria matado todos eles. O que tinha de errado com eles? Mas então ele se lembrou de algo e um grande sorriso de abriu em seu rosto, enquanto ele escorregava do pneu, se colocando de pé.

"Vem comigo" – disse por fim, pegando a mão da amiga e a puxando, tomando cuidado para ter certeza de que ela estava bem equilibrada sobre os dois pés antes de começar a caminhar a paços rápidos.

"_Pela, Edwad_. _Plá_ onde você vai me _levá_? Minha mamãe me disse _plá_ eu não sair daqui.

"Você vai ver."

Alguns minutos depois eles estavam parados diante da casa dos McCarty. E assim que a porta se abriu Edward cumprimentou a dona da casa e foi entrando, em direção ao quintal, puxando a amiga pela mão. Quando estavam quase chegando lá ele pareceu se lembrar de algo e se virou.

"Sra. McCarty, _selá_ que a sra. pode _ligá plá_ mamãe da Bella e _dizê_ que _tamu_ aqui?"

Sem nem esperar pela resposta o menino se virou, puxando a garota pela mão novamente, enquanto esta murmurava um agradecimento, sem graça, suas bochechas assumindo o tom de vermelho que o amigo tanto gostava.

"Oi pessoal, _truxe_ a Bella _plá blincá_ com a gente" – Edward disse se aproximando dos amigos, que sorriam para os dois.

Bella rapidamente reconheceu Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie e Alice, que, para seu desespero tinha uma bola na mão.

"Oi Bella" – todos responderam juntos.

"Oba, meninos contra meninas"- Rose disse de repente, puxando Bella para o seu lado, sem reparar no olhar de desespero que a menina lançou para Edward.

"Mas eu... eu não sei jogá" – a menina finalmente conseguiu dizer.

"A gente ensina" – Alice disse, abrindo um grande sorriso. "Eu também não sabia da _pimeila_ vez."

A tarde passou com várias partidas de queimada e alguns acidentes envolvendo Isabella, mas nada grave e cada vez que ela caía ou acertava a bola em si mesma ou em alguém da própria equipe ao invés de no adversário arrancava uma risada escandalosa de Emmett.

No meio da tarde a Sra. McCarty chamou as crianças para um lanche e Edward não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver Isabella sorrindo, feliz ao lado de seus amigos. Ele não sabia porque, mas amava o sorriso de sua amiga.

* * *

**Pronto, aí está! Mais tarde eu volto com o de hoje. E, só pra lembrar, caso alguém não tenha visto ainda, quem deixar review vai receber um bônus no fim de cada fase (infância, adolescência e vida adulta) com um conto no POV da Bella. Ou seja, serão 3 contos, no total, para as pessoas que comentarem nos capítulos. Para isso, basta comentarem estando logadas ou enviando o e-mail, lembrando que por aqui tem que enviar algo do tipo bellinha (ponto) swan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br. Se não o fanfiction corta o e-mail e eu não consigo ler. Combinado? Até amanhã!**


	4. O jeito como você cuida de mim

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Bem, como prometido, aí está o capítulo de hoje! Boa leitura**

* * *

**INFÂNCIA**

O jeito como você cuida de mim

Ficar doente era um saco. Edward não aguentava mais. Ele queria sair, correr, brincar, mas principalmente, ele queria ver Bella novamente. Há uma semana o pequeno menino começara a apresentar febre baixa e pequenas bolhas coçando pelo corpo, principalmente na região do abdômen. Bastou que seu pai desse uma olhada rápida nele para constatar: o menino estava com catapora. A doença era um saco. Sua mãe tinha colocado umas luvas nele para evitar que ele coçasse as malditas bolinhas que agora cobriam todo o seu corpo e a toda hora o banhava com um líquido roxo fedorento. Mas o pior era ficar longe de Isabella.

Na primeira noite, enquanto ele chorava em sua casa e Bella fazia o mesmo do outro lado da cidade, seus pais explicaram, pacientemente, que aquela era uma doença contagiosa e que, como Bella ainda não tinha tido catapora, eles não podiam se ver enquanto existisse o risco de Edward passar a doença para ela. Ele não queria fazer Bella ficar doente, mas também não queria ficar longe da amiga. Ficar longe dela doía mais do que a vontade de coçar as malditas bolhas.

Carlisle e Esme tinham conversado na escola e o menino poderia fazer qualquer atividade valendo nota quando voltasse. E para evitar que ele ficasse muito atrasado quando voltasse, Isabella passava horas depois da aula copiando todas as matérias dadas uma segunda vez, para Edward. Assim, todos os dias quando sua mãe ou seu pai a buscavam no colégio ela fazia com que eles parassem na casa do amigo para que ela pudesse deixar a cópia com Esme ou Carlisle e, assim, obter notícias do amigo. Ela gostava muito de Emmett, Jasper, Rose e Alice, mas nenhum deles era Edward e a verdade é que a escola não era tão divertida sem o seu amigo.

"Amanhã já é o dia que eu volto _plá_ escola?"- Edward perguntou assim que Carlisle entrou em seu quarto naquela noite, depois de chegar do plantão no hospital, arrancando uma risada do homem com ar cansado, mas ainda assim, sempre com um sorriso e paciência para o filho. - "_Pu_ que tá rindo?"

"Vocês dois são iguaizinhos" – Carlisle respondeu, sentando-se na beirada da cama e checando a temperatura do filho.

"Que dois? Se tenho eu aqui" – o menino respondeu parecendo confuso.

"A Bella faz exatamente essa mesma pergunta pra mim ou pra sua mãe todos os dias, quando ela vem deixar as coisas da escola para você" – Carlisle explicou rindo, enquanto examinava a barriga do filho.

"Ah!"- o menino disse, sem saber direito o que dizer, mas feliz de saber que a amiga parecia sentir a falta dele tanto quanto ele sentia a dela. Ou então ela estava apenas cansada de ter que copiar a matéria duas vezes... – "E então, já é amanhã?"

"Sinto muito, garotão, mas ainda não" – Carlisle disse, bagunçando o cabelo do filho, sentindo uma grande tristeza invadi-lo ao ver as lágrimas se acumulando nos olhos do filho. – "Ah, já ia me esquecendo" -, ele disse tirando um papel dobrado do bolso e o estendendo para o garoto. - "A Bella me pediu para te entregar isso."

E quase que instantaneamente um sorriso tomou o rosto do garoto.

"O que é?" – ele perguntou, sentando-se rapidamente na cama, a ansiedade visível em seu rostinho.

"Não sei, ela pediu para entregar a você. Não mexemos naquilo que não é nosso, lembra?" – Carlisle perguntou, vendo o menino apenas balançar a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto se apressava em desdobrar o papel que a amiga havia dobrado cuidadosamente. Percebendo que o filho agora não tinha olhos para mais nada, Carlisle saiu silenciosamente do quarto, indo tomar um banho antes de descer para ajudar Esme com o jantar.

Enquanto isso, no quarto, Edward não sabia se relia a carta de Bella ou se levava o papel próximo ao nariz, onde até podia sentir o cheiro de morango da amiga. Parecia que ela estava ali com ele. Com cuidado colocou a segunda folha na mesa ao lado de sua cama e leu mais uma vez as palavras que a amiga tinha escrito para ele. Aquela carta era a força que ele precisava para aguentar os dias que faltavam até poder finalmente voltar para a escola e para a amiga.

_Edwad,_

_A escola fica muito chata sem você. Fica bom logo. Sua mamãe disse pla eu leva o Leão pla minha casa, pla diminuí a saudade de você. Plometo cuidá dele como se fosse você. E plá você não senti saudade da gente, fiz um desenho da gente blicando com ele pla você coloca do lado da sua cama até fica bom e podê blicar de novo com a gente._

_Volta logo._

_Sua Bells._

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? Não esqueçam de deixar review me contando! E, só pra lembrar, caso alguém não tenha visto ainda, quem deixar review vai receber um bônus no fim de cada fase (infância, adolescência e vida adulta) com um conto no POV da Bella. Ou seja, serão 3 contos, no total, para as pessoas que comentarem nos capítulos. Para isso, basta comentarem estando logadas ou enviando o e-mail, lembrando que por aqui tem que enviar algo do tipo bellinha (ponto) swan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br. Se não o fanfiction corta o e-mail e eu não consigo ler. Combinado? Até amanhã!**


	5. O jeito como você me surpreende

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Bem, como prometido, aí está o capítulo de hoje! Boa leitura**

* * *

**INFÂNCIA**

O jeito como você me surpreende

"E se ele não _gostá_ de mim, _Edwad_?" – a menina perguntou, balançando as perninhas no banco traseiro do carro onde estava sentada, ao lado do amigo.

Embora só se conhecessem há algumas semanas, Edward já sabia que aquele era um sinal de que a amiga estava nervosa.

"É _clalo_ que ele vai _gostá_ de você, Bella" – o menino respondeu usando aquele ar de sabichão que ele usava de vez em quando e que fazia a menina sentir vontade de rir.

"E como você sabe?" – ela perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha, desafiando-o.

"Ele é meu. E se eu gosto de você, o Leão também vai _gostá_" – o menino respondeu depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, como se estivesse pensando no que dizer para convencer a amiga.

Do banco da frente, acompanhando parte da interação pelo espelho retrovisor do carro, Esme sentia vontade de rir . Apesar de terem a mesma idade o filho parecia fazer de tudo para assumir uma posição de autoridade perto da menina, como se não quisesse que ela soubesse que ele, assim como ela, também não sabia de um monte de coisas. Por sua vez, apesar de toda a timidez Isabella não se dava por vencida e adorava desafiar o amigo, muitas vezes deixando o menino desconcertado com suas perguntas insistentes, até que ele perdia a compostura e dizia simplesmente que era porque era e pronto. Eles formavam uma dupla interessante de se observar, para se dizer o mínimo. E Esme e Renée não perdiam a oportunidade.

"Chegamos"- ela disse, estacionando o carro na garagem da bela casa branca, de dois andares e abrindo a porta traseira, para que as crianças pudessem descer. – "Vocês podem brincar no quintal enquanto eu termino de preparar o almoço. Logo logo eu chamo vocês para lavarem as mãos para almoçarmos."

Sem esperar uma segunda ordem Edward saiu disparado pela porta que dava para o quintal, chamando pelo cachorro.

"Leão, Leão, eu _truxe_ uma amiga _pla blincá_ com a gente."

Esme observou a menina parada ao seu lado dar um longo suspiro, antes de dar um passo vacilante para frente.

"Você sabe que não precisa fazer tudo o que ele quer, não sabe, meu bem?" – Esme disse se abaixando ao lado da garotinha, colocando a mão em seu ombro. – "Você quer entrar comigo?"

Isabella permaneceu parada, em silêncio, olhando da porta por onde seu melhor amigo tinha sumido para Esme por alguns segundos, até os latidos de Leão e a voz de Edward chamando por ela a despertarem.

"Não, tia _Eme_, tá tudo bem. Eu vou _blicá_ com o _Edwad_." – E dizendo isso a menina saiu caminhando com passos decididos para o quintal.

Bella encontrou o menino sentado com o cachorro na escada que dava acesso á porta principal. E logo seu medo passou. Edward não deixaria que nada de mal acontecesse com ela. E se Leão era amigo de Edward, ele não podia ser mau, certo? Com isso em mente ela se sentou ao lado dele, observando, timidamente, enquanto o cachorro se contorcia todo, enquanto Edward fazia carinho com o pé na barriga dele. Ele parecia gostar daquilo, levando em conta o quanto ele balançava o rabinho.

"Leão, essa é a Bella. Ela é minha amiga"- ele disse, pegando o pequeno filhote de border collie, o colocando no colo. – "Eu já falei dela _pla_ você, _lembla_? Ela veio _blicá_ com a gente hoje."

O cachorro olhava pro menino e pra menina como se entendesse perfeitamente o que estava sendo explicado para ele, abanando o rabo animadamente, enquanto tentava levar o focinho até mais perto de Bella, para cheirá-la.

"Você _qué segurá_ ele?" – Edward perguntou, já colocando o pequeno animal no colo da menina ao seu lado.

"Ele não vai me modê?" – ela perguntou, parecendo aflita.

"Eu já dei comida _pla_ ele. Ele não tá com fome agola" – Edward respondeu, acariciando o cachorro que aproveitava para cheirar a menina inteira. – "Ele só morde quando tá com fome."

Aproveitando um momento de distração dos dois, Leão ficou em pé no colo de Isabella, as patinhas apoiadas na barriga dela, enquanto dava uma lambida com gosto no rosto da menina, pegando boca, nariz e parte da testa.

"Ai que nojo"- Bella exclamou, passando a mão pelo rosto, enquanto Leão saltitava, tentando lambê-la mais uma vez.

"Nojo nada" – o menino respondeu se sentindo ofendido. - "Esse é o jeito que os cachorros têm de _beijá_."

"E _pu que_ ele _qué_ me _beijá_?" – ela perguntou encarando Edward, depois de ter colocado Leão no chão, à frente deles.

"_Pu que... pu que_ ele gosta de você!" – o menino disse de repente, como se fosse óbvio.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, apenas brincando com Leão, até que Esme chamou os dois para lavarem as mãos e irem almoçar. Quando o Edward levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudar Isabella a levantar, ela aproveitou e deu um beijo na bochecha dele, pegando-o totalmente de surpresa.

"Eca, Bella, _pu que_ você fez isso?"- ele perguntou limpando o lugar onde a menina tinha beijado, da mesma forma como ela tinha feito com a lambida de Leão.

"_Pu que_ eu gosto de você, _olas_!" – e dizendo isso ela foi andando em direção ao lado de dentro da casa, tendo Leão ao seu encalço, enquanto Edward permanecia atônito do lado de fora e, sem nem perceber, com a mão ainda no mesmo lugar onde a menina o havia beijado.

Do lado de dentro da casa, uma pessoa havia testemunhado toda a cena, com um sorriso enorme no rosto e o celular em mãos. A foto captou o momento exato em que os lábios da pequena menina fizeram contato com a bochecha do menino e os olhos desse se arregalaram. E aquela seria apenas a primeira foto de muitas que Esme tiraria dos dois.

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? Chegamos na metade da infância já. Passou tão rápido! Não esqueçam de deixar review me contando o que estão achando! E, só pra lembrar, caso alguém não tenha visto ainda, quem deixar review vai receber um bônus no fim de cada fase (infância, adolescência e vida adulta) com um conto no POV da Bella. Ou seja, serão 3 contos, no total, para as pessoas que comentarem nos capítulos. Para isso, basta comentarem estando logadas ou enviando o e-mail, lembrando que por aqui tem que enviar algo do tipo bellinha (ponto) swan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br. Se não o fanfiction corta o e-mail e eu não consigo ler. Combinado? Até amanhã!**


	6. O jeito como o meu dia fica estranho

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Bem, como prometido, aí está o capítulo de hoje! Boa leitura**

* * *

**INFÂNCIA**

O jeito como o meu dia fica estranho sem você

Edward não sabia explicar o que era, mas aquelas férias estavam sendo um saco. Nem mesmo jogar videogame com o pai, ou brincar de super herói com Emmett tinha graça. Parecia que estava faltando alguma coisa. E bem, a verdade é que estava mesmo. Tinha uma semana que Bella tinha viajado para a casa da avó, em outra cidade, e o menino podia até não saber dar nome para aquele sentimento, mas ele estava morrendo de saudades da amiga.

Ele estava sentado na beira da piscina, tendo apenas Leão, tão cabisbaixo quanto ele próprio, ao seu lado. Era um dia quente de verão e ele, Emmett e Jasper tinham passado o dia nadando. E agora que os dois amigos tinham ido embora, Edward continuava ali, repassando na cabeça a conversa que os três tinham tido mais cedo.

_Horas mais cedo_

"_Droga, nem dá pra jogar bola, só nem três." – Emmett disse, sentando-se emburrado na beira da piscina._

_Desde que o verão começara, os seis amigos se reuniam sempre que possível na casa de Edward ou Emmett, os únicos que tinham piscina em casa, para nadar e sempre brincavam de bola dentro d'água, normalmente montando times meninos contra meninas. Com o início das férias Rose e Alice viajaram e ainda assim Emmett, Jasper, Bella e Edward continuavam se divertindo juntos, só que nesse caso, as equipes costumavam ser Edward e Bella contra Jasper e Emmett, mas agora que a outra menina também se fora, não dava pra jogar nenhum jogo com bola._

"_Que elas nunca me ouçam dizendo isso, mas queria que elas estivesse aqui." – Emmett completou._

"_Sinto falta da Licinha." – Jasper disse, sentando-se ao lado do amigo._

"_Licinha?" – os dois amigos perguntaram em uníssono._

"_Desde quando você chama a Alice de Licinha?" – Edward perguntou, achando aquilo estranho._

"_Nós temos apelidos um para o outro" – Jasper respondeu dando de ombros, como se não fosse nada demais. – "Eu chamo ela de Licinha e ela me chama de Jazz."_

"_Cara, isso é estranho." – Emmett disse, com uma cara de quem estava pronto para soltar alguma gracinha, mas sendo impedido por Jasper, que voltou a falar quase imediatamente._

"_Estranho nada. Você chama a Rosalie de Rose. E o Edward chama a Isabella de Bells. Por que eu não posso chamar a Alice por apelido também?"_

"_Mas todo mundo na escola chama a Rose de Rose e a Bells de Bella." – Edward respondeu._

"_Isso aí." – disse Emmett._

"_Exato. Todo mundo chama a Bella de Bella. Só você chama ela de Bells" – Jasper disse, erguendo a sobrancelha, como que desafiando o amigo a dizer mais alguma coisa depois daquilo._

"_Tão namorando. Tão namorando..." – Emmett cantarolou._

"_Cala a boca, Emmett" – Edward respondeu, jogando um bocado de água no amigo, que se jogou na piscina, correndo atrás do primeiro, fazendo Jasper rir dos dois._

"_A Alice disse que nós vamos casar um dia" – Jasper disse de repente, batendo os pés na água, observando as ondas criadas, enquanto os amigos paravam de correr e se aproximavam novamente._

"_Quê?" – Edward e Emmett perguntaram com os olhos arregalados._

"_É. Ela me disse isso no primeiro dia de aula. Estávamos brincando no balanço, no pátio da escola e de repente ela parou, do nada, e ficou olhando para o longe, como se tivesse dormido de olho aberto. Aí quando ela voltou a olhar pra mim tinha um sorriso no rosto e disse que um dia íamos nos casar."_

"_A Alice é estranha." – Edward disse, olhando para os amigos._

"_Minha avó já me disse que eu vou casar com a Rose um dia também" – Emmett disse de repente, olhando para a água, como se não quisesse encarar os amigos._

"_Sua avó?" – Edward perguntou, incomodado com aquele assunto. – "E como ela sabe?"_

"_Não sei. Ela apenas disse que eu olho pra Rose como o meu avô olhava pra ela e o meu pai para a minha mãe?"_

"_E como é isso?" – Jasper perguntou._

"_Não sei... pra mim todo mundo olha pros outros com os olhos, né?"_

_A conversa foi interrompida por Esme, que se aproximou para chamar os garotos para um lanche, antes que Emmett e Jasper precisassem ir para suas respectivas casas._

**De volta ao momento presente**

"Tá tudo bem, filho?" – Carlisle perguntou sentando-se, fazendo um carinho na cabeça do menino, que respondeu apenas com um aceno de cabeça.

O homem loiro conhecia bem o filho, sabia que primeiro ele precisava ruminar o que quer que o estivesse incomodando em sua cabeça e, quando estivesse pronto, ele falaria. E esse momento não demorou a chegar.

"Pai?" – o menino chamou de repente.

"Sim, Edward?"

"Você acha que a Bella vai querer casar comigo um dia?" – perguntou, erguendo a cabeça, os olhos ansiosos observando o homem mais velho ao seu lado.

A pergunta pegou o adulto completamente de surpresa. Ele e Esme sabiam que algo estava incomodando Edward desde que seus amigos tinham ido embora, por isso mesmo ele decidiu sentar-se ao lado do filho, para tentar saber o que estava acontecendo, mas nunca poderia imaginar que poderia ser aquilo. Quando foi que seu filho de 8 anos começou a pensar em casamento?

"Você não acha que vocês são muito novos para estar pensando nisso?" – Carlisle perguntou, tentando ganhar tempo e entender de onde aquela ideia tinha vindo.

"Eu... eu não quero casar. Mas a Alice já sabe que vai casar com o Jasper. E a avó do Emmett disse que ele e a Rosalie vão casar um dia e se for pra eu casar também, que seja com a Bella. Não quero casar com mais ninguém" – o menino disse, parecendo aflito.

"Filho, calma. Cada coisa tem sua hora. Vocês todos são muito novos ainda. Muita coisa vai acontecer na vida de vocês. Vocês ainda vão conhecer muita gente. Um dia você vai querer casar e se for com a Bella, então vocês vão conversar sobre isso. Não tem por que se preocupar com isso agora" – Carlisle disse, colocando as mãos nos ombros do menino, obrigando-o a olhar para ele. Ele queria que o filho entendesse tudo o que ele estava dizendo. – "Na sua idade eu também achava que não ia querer me casar com ninguém. E então um dia eu conheci sua mãe e eu soube imediatamente que ela era a pessoa com quem eu queria me casar e passar o resto da minha vida. Entendeu?" – Carlisle perguntou, encarando o menino, que apenas acenou com a cabeça,

Ele já estava pronto para se levantar e voltar para dentro da casa, quando o menino o chamou novamente.

"Mas você acha que ela vai querer?"

"Eu acho" –, Carlisle disse passando a mão pelos cabelos – que está na hora de você entrar e tomar banho."

Naquela noite, enquanto Esme e Carlisle conversavam na sala, achando que Edward dormia em seu quarto, o menino levantou pé ante pé e se sentou em sua mesa, pegando um papel e alguns lápis. Quando ele terminou o desenho, era possível ver um menino de cabelos cor de bronze desalinhados e, de mãos dadas com ele, uma menina de cabelos castanhos vestida com um vestido de noiva e, aos pés deles, o fiel escudeiro de ambos, Leão.

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? Não esqueçam de deixar review me contando o que estão achando! E, só pra lembrar, caso alguém não tenha visto ainda, quem deixar review vai receber um bônus no fim de cada fase (infância, adolescência e vida adulta) com um conto no POV da Bella. Ou seja, serão 3 contos, no total, para as pessoas que comentarem nos capítulos. Para isso, basta comentarem estando logadas ou enviando o e-mail, lembrando que por aqui tem que enviar algo do tipo bellinha (ponto) swan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br. Se não o fanfiction corta o e-mail e eu não consigo ler. Combinado? Até amanhã!**


	7. O jeito como você parece estar sempre

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Oi gente, o dia ontem foi uma correria e eu não consegui postar. Então, para não comprometer o cronograma, vou tentar postar dois capítulos hoje. Vamos começar com a volta do nosso sexteto reunido. Boa leitura**

* * *

**INFÂNCIA**

O jeito como você parece estar sempre certa

"Mas, Bella, não pode. Você é menina, você não pode ser o Thor." – Emmett repetiu pela terceira vez, começando a ficar vermelho à medida que sua irritação aumentava. – "Você pode ser a Viúva Negra, a Capitã Marvel, a Gamora, qualquer uma delas, mas o Thor não." – completou batendo o pé.

Olhando de fora o menino parecia prestes a chorar de frustração.

"Emmett McCarty, você não ouse dizer quem eu posso ou não posso ser" – a menina respondeu, parecendo tão ou mais irritada que o amigo.

"Você é uma garota, Bella. E garotas não brincam sendo garotos. E nem garotos brincam sendo garotas. É uma questão de lógica."

"Como é que é?" – Rosalie gritou, se aproximando de Isabella e parando diante do menino de cabelos encaracolados, enquanto Edward e Jasper davam um passo para trás. Pelo olhar no rosto das duas meninas eles sabiam que o amigo tinha dito a coisa errada, embora não entendessem muito o porquê.

"Sim, eu sou uma garota, Emmett" – Isabella disse com a voz calma, mas Edward que a conhecia bem demais sabia que quando a amiga ficava calma em meio a uma discussão é porque ela estava prestes a explodir. – "E garotas podem ser o que elas quiserem! Quer saber, não quero mais brincar com vocês. Vou brincar sozinha, sendo o Thor ou quem eu bem entender."

E dizendo isso a menina virou e saiu andando com o nariz empinado e os passos duros. Edward sempre sentia vontade de rir ao ver a amiga assumindo aquele seu lado teimoso. E ele não entendia como alguém tão desastrada como Isabella conseguia andar com o nariz empinado daquele jeito sem tropeçar. Mas a verdade é que parecia que a Isabella brava não era desastrada.

"Bella, espera." – Rosalie gritou, saindo correndo atrás da amiga. – "Eu também vou. Quero ser o Loki."

"O Loki?" – os três meninos gritaram, parecendo chocados.

"Mas o Loki é vilão." – Emmett disse, olhando desanimado para a menina que tinha parado e se virado novamente para eles.

"E daí? Ele é o vilão mais legal que existe. E eu quero ser ele." – e dizendo isso ela deixou os três ali, parados, enquanto corria para alcançar Isabella, que já estava do outro lado do parquinho.

"Alice?" – Jasper chamou, parecendo ansioso.

"Vocês são tão idiotas." – E dizendo isso a menina também se afastou, indo se reunir às amigas.

-/-

"Edward, para de olhar para as meninas e presta atenção aqui" – Emmett gritou. Aquela era a quinta vez que ele tinha que chamar a atenção amigo. – "O Capitão América está cercado, precisamos ajudar ele a se livrar dos inimigos."

"Vocês também têm a impressão de que elas estão se divertindo muito mais do que a gente?" – Jasper perguntou, se aproximando dos dois e olhando para onde as três meninas riam, rolando no chão.

"Jasper, você não podia sair da sua posição. Eu e o Homem de Ferro estávamos indo te resgatar." – Emmett disse, reclamando. – "Quer saber, cansei, não quero brincar mais."

"Que bom, eu não queria brincar desde que as meninas foram brincar sozinhas" – Edward disse, cruzando os braços, emburrado.

"O que foi, já cansaram?" – Bella perguntou, se aproximando dos três meninos.

"Cala a boca" – Emmett gritou. – "A culpa é toda sua." – Ele disse antes de sair pisando duro, indo se sentar em uma árvore mais afastada. Deixando todos olhando para ele sem entender nada. O menino costumava sempre ser o mais doce dos amigos.

"Bells?"- Edward chamou, fazendo com que a menina desviasse o olhar de Emmett e olhasse novamente para onde ele e Jasper se encontravam sentados. – "Será que podemos brincar com vocês? Eu... eu não ligo de você ser o Thor." – ele disse parecendo envergonhado.

"Claro que podem" – ela respondeu abrindo um sorriso para os dois. – "Era só ter pedido desde o início."

"Você não vem?" – Edward perguntou ao perceber que a menina continuava parada no mesmo lugar.

"Vão indo, eu já vou." – E dizendo isso ela foi caminhando a passos lentos para o lugar onde Emmett fingia não observar os meninos se aproximando de Rose e Alice e começando a brincar com elas.

"Você vai me contar o que aconteceu?" – Bella perguntou, se sentando ao lado do amigo. Ela podia não ser tão amiga de Emmett quanto era de Edward, mas considerava o menino uma espécie de irmão e sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo para deixar ele tão estranho daquele jeito.

"Quem te disse que tem alguma coisa errada?" – o menino respondeu, mas ainda encarando os outros, ao longe.

"Você gritou comigo, gritou com o Edward, não está brincando com a Rose... Não precisa ser nenhum gênio para saber que tem alguma coisa errada."

"Mas ainda assim ninguém mais parece ter percebido" – o menino respondeu, olhando finalmente para a garota sentada ao seu lado.

"Ou talvez estejam apenas assustados demais para perguntar" – Bella disse abrindo um sorriso para o amigo. – "Mas eu, Emmett McCarty, não tenho medo de você".

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas observando os amigos até que a menina resolveu desistir e ir se juntar aos outros. Ela já estava prestes a se levantar, quando o garoto ao seu lado começou a falar.

"Meu papai perdeu o emprego e eu ouvi ele e minha mãe conversando que se ele não arrumar alguma coisa logo nós teremos que ir embora de Forks." – Emmett disse finalmente, secando as poucas lágrimas que insistiram em cair. – "Eu não quero ir embora, Bella. Eu não quero ficar longe de vocês."

"Você não vai, Emm. Seu papai vai dar um jeito." – Ela disse abraçando o amigo. – "A gente pode falar com o meu papai e com o tio Carlisle e com os papais dos outros. Se todo mundo ajudar, vai ser mais fácil seu pai arrumar outro emprego ou a gente conseguir uma solução para vocês não terem que ir embora." – A menina completou, abrindo um sorriso.

"Você acha mesmo?"

"Eu tenho certeza, Emm. Lembra? O Thor nunca tá errado."

E com isso a menina conseguiu arrancar uma gargalhada do menino sentado ao seu lado.

"Desculpa, Bella." – O menino voltou a dizer algum tempo depois.

"Pelo quê?"

"Por ter gritado com você e dito que você não podia ser o Thor."

"Eu também gritei com você, Emm. Tá tudo bem."

"Ei, será que Thor e Hulk podem deixar a conversa pra outra hora e ajudarem a gente?" – a voz de Edward ecoou de repente. Ele olhava da menina para o menino parecendo um pouco ressabiado. Um adulto diria que ele estava com ciúmes, mas o garoto nunca admitiria isso. Ele apenas estava ansioso para brincar com sua melhor amiga que praticamente não lhe dera atenção desde que eles chegaram ao parquinho naquela tarde.

Com um aceno de cabeça por parte de Emmett, ele e Bella se levantaram, andando apressados em direção ao local onde os outros se encontravam.

As horas se passaram com os seis rindo e se divertindo pra valer e os meninos aprenderam naquela tarde que Bella tinha razão, as garotas podiam ser quem elas quisessem e ainda assim eles se entendiam super bem.

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? Não esqueçam de deixar review me contando o que estão achando, vocês não têm ideia de como as reviews de vocês deixam meu coração quentinho! E, só pra lembrar, caso alguém não tenha visto ainda, quem deixar review vai receber um bônus no fim de cada fase (infância, adolescência e vida adulta) com um conto no POV da Bella. Ou seja, serão 3 contos, no total, para as pessoas que comentarem nos capítulos. Para isso, basta comentarem estando logadas ou enviando o e-mail, lembrando que por aqui tem que enviar algo do tipo bellinha (ponto) swan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br. Se não o fanfiction corta o e-mail e eu não consigo ler. Combinado? Até mais tarde!**


	8. O jeito como você sempre tem paciência

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Oi gente, como prometido, aí está o segundo capítulo de hoje. Boa leitura**

* * *

**INFÂNCIA**

O jeito como você sempre tem paciência comigo

"Edward, presta atenção, não é difícil. Você só precisa ter atenção e lembrar que menos com menos vira mais. O resto continua igual. O sinal do número maior prevalece."- Isabella repetiu mais uma vez, durante aquela tarde.

Edward vinha enfrentando dificuldades em matemática e como Bella era uma das melhores alunas naquela matéria, eles combinaram dele ir estudar na casa dela depois da aula, para ela tentar ajudar o amigo.

"Não adianta, Bells. Eu gosto de palavras. Número não é comigo" – o garoto disse, puxando os cabelos.

Esme estava enlouquecida com aquele cabelo. Por ela, já tinha levado o filho para cortar há muito tempo, mas o menino se recusou e disse que queria deixá-lo crescer. Que aquilo fazia parte do estilo dele. E quando ela pediu ajuda a Carlisle, este apenas riu e disse pra ela deixar o cabelo do menino em paz. E agora que os fios cobre estavam em um tamanho meio indefinido, o menino vivia passando a mão por eles ou puxando-os quando nervoso.

"Além do mais, no dia a dia eu vou usar calculadora mesmo."- ele disse abrindo seu sorriso torto característico.

"É, mas na prova você não pode usar calculadora, então trate logo de resolver esses exercícios" – Isabella disse, empurrando o caderno na direção dele. – "Se você fizer tudo eu te deixo comer os cookies que a mamãe fez para a gente. E ela sabia que aquele era todo o incentivo que o amigo precisava.

"Tia Renée fez biscoitos?" – o menino perguntou com uma animação que até o momento estivera escondida. – "Poxa, deixa eu comer um, Bells."

"Termina os exercícios e eu deixo."

"Não é justo." – Edward disse fazendo o biquinho que ele sabia que sempre derretia o coração da amiga.

"A vida não é justa, Edward. Meu pai sempre me diz isso – a menina disse rindo. "Eu nem disse que você tem que acertar os resultados para ganhar o biscoito."

"Você é a melhor, Bells"

"Continua repetindo isso que o cookie vem" – ela disse dando um tapinha na mão do amigo, antes de apontar uma última vez para o caderno.

Pelos próximos minutos Edward focou nos exercícios de matemática à sua frente, enquanto a amiga aproveitava para adiantar o dever de inglês para o dia seguinte. Eles tinham que escrever uma pequena redação sobre o livro preferido e ela não pensou duas vezes antes de escrever sobre Peter Pan.

"Acabei!" – O menino finalmente disse, depois de quase uma hora, empurrando o caderno em direção à menina ao seu lado. – "Posso ter meu cookie agora?"

"Meu Deus, Edward. Parece até que a tia Esme não te dá comida" – a menina disse levantando e pegando a lata de cookies que estava na cozinha, além da garrafa de leite. Ela sabia bem que do jeito que era, o menino ia querer a experiência completa: cookies com leite. – "Pronto, taí o seu cookie. Agora me deixa ver seus exercícios."

Enquanto Isabella olhava os exercícios feitos pelo amigo, Edward se deliciava com os biscoitos e o copo de leite. Ele adorava cookies com leite. E que sua mãe não ouvisse aquilo, mas os cookies de chocolate e manteiga de amendoim da tia Renée eram simplesmente os melhores.

"Edward, o que eu te falei sobre menos com menos?" – a menina perguntou, soltando um longo suspiro.

"Sinais iguais eu somo" – o menino disse com a boca cheia.

"Eca, Edward, eu não preciso ver o seu processo digestivo." – Isabella reclamou, fazendo cara de nojo. – "Sim, você soma e no caso do menos com menos faz mais o quê?"

"Ai Bells, não sei" – Edward disse parecendo desanimado. – "Desisto, eu vou tirar nota ruim nessa prova. Depois eu recupero na próxima."

"Edward Cullen, você não vai tirar nota ruim, porcaria nenhuma" – Bella disse, puxando o rosto do amigo, obrigando ele a encarar ela. - "Você me entendeu? Menos com menos dá mais. Você não é bom com palavras? Então escreva isso várias vezes até decorar. Esse foi o único exercício que você errou, de resto você acertou tud." – ela disse sorrindo.

"Jura?" – o menino perguntou, parecendo surpreso.

"Sim, Edward, eu sou uma ótima professora"- ela disse aproveitando a distração do menino para molhar seu cookie no copo de leite dele.

"Sim, Bells. A melhor e mais paciente de todas – ele disse dando um beijo melado na bochecha dela. – "Posso vir estudar aqui amanhã de novo?"

"Claro que sim. Eu não me importo de ajudar você" – Isabella disse sorrindo com sinceridade enquanto os dois seguiam comendo os cookies?

"E posso ter mais desses amanhã também?" – Edward perguntou apontando para os cookies, fazendo a menina ao seu lado soltar uma sonora gargalhada.

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? Não esqueçam de deixar review me contando o que estão achando, vocês não têm ideia de como as reviews de vocês deixam meu coração quentinho! E, só pra lembrar, caso alguém não tenha visto ainda, quem deixar review vai receber um bônus no fim de cada fase (infância, adolescência e vida adulta) com um conto no POV da Bella. Ou seja, serão 3 contos, no total, para as pessoas que comentarem nos capítulos. Para isso, basta comentarem estando logadas ou enviando o e-mail, lembrando que por aqui tem que enviar algo do tipo bellinha (ponto) swan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br. Se não o fanfiction corta o e-mail e eu não consigo ler. Combinado? Até mais tarde!**


	9. O jeito como você é corajosa

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Atenção, tem aviso importante lá embaixo! **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**INFÂNCIA**

O jeito como você é corajosa

"Eu duvido que você balança mais alto e mais forte do que eu" – Edward disse se balançando cada vez mais alto no balanço ao lado daquele onde Isabella fazia o mesmo com uma velocidade mais moderada do que o amigo.

Ele sabia que a amiga não gostava de ir muito rápido, mas adorava provocar a menina. Ele adorava ver ela empinar o nariz e assumir aquele ar irritado.

"Você já devia ter aprendido que sempre perde a aposta quando duvida de mim, Edward" – a menina disse empurrando o balanço bem para trás, tomando um grande impulso.

Só que Isabella era Isabella e alguma coisa saiu errado e quando Edward percebeu a menina estava gritando e voando balanço afora, indo parar alguns metros adiante.

"Droga!" – Edward gritou pulando do balanço e correndo em direção a amiga que ainda não tinha se mexido. E se ela tivesse morrido? Não, Bella não morreria e o deixaria sozinho, certo? – "Bells, Bells, fala comigo."- o menino pediu desesperado, se abaixando ao lado da amiga, a sacudindo. – "Bells, se você estiver fingindo pra me dar um susto eu nunca mais vou falar com você" – Edward disse, se assustando ainda mais ao perceber que a amiga ainda não se mexera.

Com cuidado Edward a virou, se encolhendo ligeiramente ao ver o filete de sangue na testa da amiga e a mão esquerda em uma posição estranha. A menina tinha caído em cima da mão, e ele sabia que aquilo não era bom.

Eles estavam sozinhos no parquinho e não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer. Aquele não era um lugar de muito movimento. E também não dava para deixar a amiga ali sozinha enquanto ia buscar ajuda. Por isso, Edward fez a única coisa que lhe pareceu certo no momento. Pegou a amiga no colo, agradecendo por ela ser pequena e ele conseguir carregá-la e começou a andar com ela em direção ao hospital, torcendo para o seu pai ainda estar lá.

Enquanto caminhava, o mais rápido que conseguia tendo Isabella nos braços, Edward ia rezando todas as orações que tinha aprendido com sua avó, ao mesmo tempo em que pedia perdão à amiga por ter provocado ela e feito ela se machucar.

Por sorte o hospital ficava a poucos quarteirões do parquinho e Edward não demorou a chegar lá.

"Socorro, eu preciso de um médico" – ele gritou para a recepcionista assim que passou pelas portas, olhando para todos os lados.

"Edward, meu filho, o que foi? Por que você tá chorando?" – Carlisle perguntou vindo apressado pelo corredor e se ajoelhando ao lado do filho, tirando Isabella do colo dele.

"A Bells, pai" – ele começou, sendo interrompido por um soluço sentido. – "Ela caiu do balanço e não acorda mais. Você vai fazer ela acordar, não vai, pai? Por favor, pai."

"Calma, filho" – Carlisle disse, o coração partido por ver o sofrimento de seu menino. – "Olha só, ela tá acordando, viu?" – ele disse ouvindo a menina choramingar em seu colo. – "Vem, vamos examinar essa mocinha e você pode me contar como foi que ela machucou."

Em poucos minutos Carlisle tinha limpado os arranhões nos joelhos e na mão direita da menina e deixado os dois em seu consultório, saindo para buscar o material necessário para os pontos que Isabella precisaria na testa e para ligar para Charlie e Renée. Ele sabia que o desmaio era uma forma do corpo da menina lidar com a dor pela mão quebrada, mas ainda assim ele gostaria de mantê-la em observação no hospital por uma noite, só por garantia.

"Edward, você tá bravo comigo?" – Bella perguntou um pouco depois que Carlisle saiu da sala, observando que o amigo ainda não tinha falado e nem mesmo olhado direito para ela. Era como se ele estivesse evitando ela.

"Eu?" – Edward perguntou parecendo verdadeiramente surpreso. – "Claro que não, Bells. Você é que não devia querer mais ser minha amiga."

"Não exagera, Edward" – a menina disse rolando os olhos, fazendo um ai de dor logo em seguida, por causa da cabeça.

"Quê foi? O que tá doendo?" – Edward perguntou parando ao lado dela, parecendo ainda mais ansioso.

"Nada, Edward. Apenas minha cabeça. Mas seu pai já me deu um remédio e eu vou ficar boa logo."

"É tudo culpa minha. É culpa minha você estar aqui. É culpa minha você ter quebrado a mão e é culpa minha meu pai ir enfiar uma agulha enorme na sua testa."

"Edward, você não me empurrou do balanço."

"Mas eu te provoquei. E eu devia saber que você não ia aceitar perder. Eu fui um idiota."

"Foi mesmo. Mas eu também fui por ter aceitado a provocação, sabendo o quanto eu sou desastrada."

"Você me desculpa, Bells?" – Edward pediu finalmente, sentando-se diante da menina e pegando a mão boa dela.

"Claro que sim, Edward. Nós somos amigos."

"Eu achei que você tivesse morrido, quando não acordou."

"Credo, Edward. Você é muito exagerado."

"Tá doendo?" – ele perguntou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

"Um pouco, mas não é como se fosse a primeira vez que eu quebro alguma coisa ou preciso levar ponto, né?" – ela disse rindo. – "Você vai ficar comigo enquanto seu pai me dá ponto?"

"Se você quiser" – ele disse dando de ombros.

"Eu quero." – ela disse deixando a cabeça descansar no ombro do menino que tinha subido na maca e se sentado ao seu lado. - "E se você quiser pode ser o primeiro a assinar meu gesso novo também."

Como prometido, Edward não saiu do lado da menina enquanto Carlisle dava os quatro pontos na testa dela. Embora tenha desmaiado ao ver a agulha, fazendo Bella e Carlisle rirem enquanto ele tentava se fazer de forte pela amiga. Por sua vez, a menina deixou ele ser o primeiro a assinar o gesso dela. Ele exigiu que ela fechasse os olhos enquanto ele assinava e ao abrir sentiu os olhos cheios d'agua ao ver um desenho dele, dela e de Leão e a palavra _forever_ embaixo.

No fim do expediente, Carlisle passou novamente no quarto onde a menina estava para uma última olhada nela e para buscar Edward, para eles irem finalmente para casa. Charlie estava de plantão aquela noite e Renée ficaria com Isabella no hospital, mas o menino se recusou terminantemente a ir embora, fazendo com que Carlisle arrumasse uma cama de armar e colocasse ao lado da cama de sua paciente para que o filho pudesse passar a noite ali, junto com ela, afinal, a amiga só ia dormir no hospital por causa dele. E ele ainda não conseguia entender como nem Isabella, nem tia Renée estavam bravas com ele.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Esme recebeu uma foto pelo celular que a fez abrir um sorriso instantâneo: duas camas lado a lado onde estavam um menino de cabelos cor de bronze e uma menina de cabelos castanhos. A mão esquerda do menino segurando firmemente a mão direita da menina, enquanto os dois dormiam serenamente.

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? Não esqueçam de deixar review me contando o que estão achando, vocês não têm ideia de como as reviews de vocês deixam meu coração quentinho! **

**Agora, vamos ao aviso. Eu ainda não terminei todos os contos da adolescência e da vida adulta. Então, essa é a hora de vocês! Tem alguma cena ou algo que você quer muito ver? Mande pela review? Quem sabe eu não aproveito e transformo a sua ideia em uma história desses dois? **

**E, só pra lembrar, caso alguém não tenha visto ainda, quem deixar review vai receber um bônus no fim de cada fase (infância, adolescência e vida adulta) com um conto no POV da Bella. Ou seja, serão 3 contos, no total, para as pessoas que comentarem nos capítulos. Para isso, basta comentarem estando logadas ou enviando o e-mail, lembrando que por aqui tem que enviar algo do tipo bellinha (ponto) swan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br. Se não o fanfiction corta o e-mail e eu não consigo ler. Combinado? Até mais tarde!**


	10. O jeito como você é a minha pessoa

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Atenção, tem aviso importante lá embaixo! **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**INFÂNCIA**

O jeito como você é a minha pessoa preferida no mundo

"Tia _Eme_, eu _quelo_ ir _embola_. Me leva _pla_ minha casa?" – uma Bella chorosa e fazendo beicinho entrou na cozinha, onde Esme preparava seu famoso bolo de chocolate para o lanche da tarde.

"O que foi, meu bem?" – Esme perguntou se ajoelhando diante da pequena garota. – "O que aconteceu?"

"O _Edwad_ tá muito chato, tia. Ele só _qué_ saber daquele videogame chato dele."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, venha aqui agora" – Esme chamou, sentindo vontade de rir ao ouvir o som do filho apressado largando tudo na sala, aparecendo poucos segundos depois na porta da cozinha.

"O que foi que eu fiz _agola_?" – o menino perguntou, parando na porta da cozinha. E então uma expressão de preocupação tomou conta do seu rostinho. – "Quê foi? _Pu que_ você tá _cholando_, Bells?"

"Desde quando você dá mais atenção ao videogame do que à sua amiga, Edward?" – Esme perguntou com a voz séria, fazendo com que o menino parasse de encarar a amiga para olhar para a mãe, confuso. – "O que foi que eu e o seu pai falamos quando o Papai Noel te trouxe o videogame de natal?"

"Mas, mãe, eu não tava fazendo isso. Eu tava tentando _ensiná_ a Bella a _jogá_. Assim eu ia ter as minhas duas coisas _plefelidas_ no mundo todo juntas."

"Eu... eu sou uma das suas coisas _plefelidas_ no mundo?" – Bella perguntou, finalmente olhando para o amigo, os olhinhos brilhando e o pequeno rosto tomado de expectativa.

"_Clalo_ que é! Por isso eu _quelia_ que você _aplendesse_ a _jogá_. _Pla_ _podê_ _blicar_ comigo" – o menino respondeu, dando seu famoso sorriso torto para a amiga. – "Você _qué_ tenta de novo? Eu _plometo_ te _ensiná_ _dileito_ _agola_.

"Hum... tá bom!" – e dizendo isso, Isabella deixou Edward a arrastá-la novamente para a sala. Quando eles já estavam quase no sofá ela lembrou de uma coisa. – "Tia _Eme_, eu não _quelo_ ir _embola_ mais não." – ela gritou, enquanto Edward entregava o controle novamente na mão da menina e começava a explicar como jogar, assim como Carlisle havia feito com ele na manhã de Natal, logo depois dele ter descoberto que o Papai Noel tinha deixado um videogame para ele de presente.

Da cozinha, Esme ria sozinha ao ouvir as reclamações do menino ao perder a terceira partida de Mário direto. Pelo jeito Isabella tinha aprendido melhor do que Edward esperava.

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? Não esqueçam de deixar review me contando o que estão achando, vocês não têm ideia de como as reviews de vocês deixam meu coração quentinho! **

**Agora, vamos ao aviso. Eu ainda não terminei todos os contos da adolescência e da vida adulta. Então, essa é a hora de vocês! Tem alguma cena ou algo que você quer muito ver? Mande pela review? Quem sabe eu não aproveito e transformo a sua ideia em uma história desses dois? **

**E, só pra lembrar, caso alguém não tenha visto ainda, quem deixar review vai receber um bônus no fim de cada fase (infância, adolescência e vida adulta) com um conto no POV da Bella. Ou seja, serão 3 contos, no total, para as pessoas que comentarem nos capítulos. Para isso, basta comentarem estando logadas ou enviando o e-mail, lembrando que por aqui tem que enviar algo do tipo bellinha (ponto) swan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br. Se não o fanfiction corta o e-mail e eu não consigo ler. Combinado? Até mais tarde!**


	11. O jeito como você me confunde

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Hoje começa uma nova fase. Meus meninos cresceram e chegaram à adolescência. Os contos abordarão a pré-adolescência e a fase pré-adulto, ok? Atenção, tem aviso importante lá embaixo! **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**ADOLESCÊNCIA**

O jeito como você me confunde

Edward não conseguia entender o que Isabella via naquele garoto. Quer dizer, o que todo mundo via naquele garoto. Até Emmett e Jasper tinham trocado ele pelo primo recém chegado da menina. James tinha resolvido chegar de surpresa, no meio da festa da prima, roubando a atenção de todos. Será que só ele achava que aquilo era falta de educação? Aquele era o dia da Bella. Ninguém devia ser mais importante do que ela ali. Não hoje. Mas não, o playboyzinho teve que chegar com sua moto barulhenta e contando mil e um casos da viagem de um ano que tinha feito de moto pela América Latina. Grandes coisas...

"Sabe, se você focar um pouco mais, talvez o chão se abra sob os pés dele e o sugue." – Carlisle disse se aproximando do filho.

Ele estivera observando Edward desde o momento em que James chegara e tinha que confessar que aquilo era muito divertido. Seu filho estava um típico adolescente naquele momento: emburrado, tudo nele gritava 'não se aproxime', os braços cruzados sobre o peito enquanto observava o que acontecia, achando que ninguém estava prestando atenção nele.

"Ele quem?" – Edward perguntou, desviando o olhar rapidamente, apenas para ver que Carlisle olhava para o mesmo ponto do quintal que ele, onde Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice e vários dos parentes da aniversariante cercavam James, vendo as fotos que o rapaz mostrava no celular. – "Eu não sei do que você está falando" – ele disse rapidamente, desviando os olhos do pai.

"Sério, Edward? Pra cima de mim, meu filho? Eu achava que a gente era sincero uns com os outros." – Carlisle respondeu, tentando fazer Edward falar com ele. Ele sabia bem qual era o problema do menino. Ele só queria que o garoto também percebesse aquilo que todo mundo ali já sabia ou pelo menos os adultos sabiam. – "Você está fuzilando o coitado do James com os olhos desde que ele chegou. Qual é o problema? Se eu bem me lembro, quando você era pequeno podia passar horas conversando com James quando ele vinha visitar os padrinhos. Teve uma época que até o corte de cabelo dele você quis copiar" – Carlisle disse rindo ao lembrar do quanto o menino tinha deixado Esme louca porque ele queria porque queria uma moto igual a do James. Por fim, ele teve que fazer uma viagem até Seattle para conseguir encontrar o modelo da moto de James em brinquedo. – "O que mudou?"

"Eu?" – Edward perguntou olhando com os olhos arregalados para o pai. – "Eu nem lembro de ter ele por aqui antes de hoje."

"Claro. Claro. Isso se chama memória seletiva." – Carslisle respondeu rindo. – "E então, vai me dizer o que mudou?"

"Nada. Eu só acho que ele foi mal educado ao invadir a festa da prima assim. E não entendo porque fica todo mundo babando no cara."

"Todo mundo ou uma certa aniversariante?" – Carlisle perguntou. Ele sabia que estava provocando o filho e que logo logo Edward iria explodir. Mas ele também sabia que o filho precisava entender logo seus sentimentos. Só assim ele poderia evitar sofrimentos desnecessários no futuro.

"Não sei do que você está falando, pai" – Edward disse, desviando o olhar novamente ao ouvir o som melodioso da gargalhada de Isabella. Ele não sabia o que era aquela sensação estranha em seu peito, mas ver a amiga gargalhando com James só piorava aquilo. – "Será que podemos ir embora? Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. Talvez você devesse me examinar e me dar algum remédio" – ele disse olhando para o pai, cheio de ansiedade em sua expressão.

"Eu sei exatamente o que você tem, Edward. Você não tá doente. O nome disso é ciúme, meu filho. E eu acho que, no fundo, você sabe disso tanto quanto eu."

"Ciúmes da Bells? Eu?" – Edward perguntou com os olhos arregalados, como se o pai tivesse dito que era um vampiro e que tinha mais de 700 anos de idade. – "Não viaja, pai. E então, podemos ir embora ou não?"

"Você é quem sabe, filho, mas pensa no que eu te disse, ok? Quanto a ir embora, peça pra sua mãe, se ela concordar nós vamos. Mas Edward" – Carlisle chamou quando o menino já estava se afastando em busca da mãe. – "Quanto mais cedo você aceitar o que sente, menos você vai sofrer."

Edward encontrou Esme na cozinha, conversando com Renée. As duas conversavam animadas, lembrando de coisas que Edward e Bella tinham feitos quando menores. Sério, Edward não entendia como as duas não cansavam de falar sobre eles ou de olhar para os álbuns que cada uma delas tinha com fotos dos dois. Não que ele também não gostasse de olhar o álbum que ficava em sua casa quando ninguém estava olhando. Ele e Bella, sempre juntos. Ele sempre achou que a amiga estaria sempre ao seu lado, mas ali estava ele trocado por James em um piscar de olhos. E o pior é que a amiga parecia nem ter se dado conta que ele não estava por perto. Ele não sabia porque, mas aquilo doía. Mas não tinha nada a ver com ciúmes. Provavelmente o pai tinha bebido mais do que devia com Charlie.

"Mãe" – Edward chamou da porta da cozinha. – "Será que podemos ir embora?" – completou quando Esme olhou para ele.

"O que foi, meu bem, aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Renée perguntou, parecendo preocupada, mas trocando um olhar com Esme, como se elas soubessem de alguma coisa.

"Não tia Renée. Estou apenas cansado." – Mentiu. Ele não ia dizer pra ela que queria ir embora porque não gostava do afilhado dela, né?

"Claro que não, Edward. Vamos esperar os parabéns" – Esme disse. – "Você não vai fazer essa desfeita com a sua amiga."

A cara de tristeza do menino foi tão grande que Renée resolveu que era melhor cantar os parabéns logo. Ela não sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido com o menino, mas tinha quase certeza que tinha a ver com o fato de a filha estar dando muita atenção para o primo. Ah os dissabores da adolescência, pensou ela.

Enquanto todos se juntavam ao redor da mesa onde o bolo tinha sido colocado para os parabéns, Edward saiu disfarçadamente, sem que percebessem, até chegar à casa da árvore que Charlie tinha construído para o aniversário de Bella 3 anos antes. Ele não estava no clima para parabéns. Só queria que aquilo acabasse logo para que ele pudesse ir para casa. E então ele se lembrou de todos os outros aniversários que passara junto com a amiga, fossem dele ou dela. Eles sempre estavam um ao lado do outro na hora do parabéns e o primeiro pedaço de bolo sempre era do outro. Todos já sabiam que aquela era uma tradição de Edward e Bella, mas pelo jeito esse ano a tradição seria quebrada. Ao longe ele podia ouvir as pessoas cantando parabéns e então os sons de conversas novamente. Provavelmente Renée estaria cortando o bolo e com certeza o primeiro pedaço esse ano tinha ido pro primo metido.

Edward estava tão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos que não ouviu os passos se aproximando e só levantou a cabeça quando ouviu o barulho de estalo no chão e então viu Bella entrando naquele que era o esconderijo preferido dos dois desde que fora construído.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" – os dois perguntaram juntos.

"Eu queria ficar um pouco sozinho. Estava com dor de cabeça" – o menino disse, mentindo mais uma vez naquela tarde. – "E você? Você não devia estar lá embaixo com o seu primo e os outros convidados?" – perguntou tentando disfarçar a raiva na voz.

"Você não estava ao meu lado na hora do parabéns. Então eu vim trazer o primeiro pedaço do bolo para você." – Bella disse parecendo um pouco tímida.

"Pra mim?" – Edward disse espantado, pegando o prato que a amiga estendia para ele. – "Mas eu pensei que..."

"Que o quê?"- Bella perguntou sentindo-se confusa. – "Sempre damos o primeiro pedaço do bolo um para o outro Edward. Por que seria diferente hoje?"

"Por nada. Bobagem minha." – o menino disse, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado.

"Você ainda quer ficar sozinho ou posso ficar aqui com você?" – Bella perguntou de repente, sentindo o rosto corar.

"Minha vontade de ficar sozinho nunca inclui você, Bells."

E aquele era o convite que a menina precisava para se sentar ao lado do amigo. Ela sentira falta dele a tarde toda, mas ele estava estranho e ela preferiu dar o espaço que ele parecia estar precisando.

Horas mais tarde, enquanto Carlisle ajudava Charlie a empilhar mesas e cadeiras em um canto do jardim e Renée recolhia a louça espalhada pela casa, Esme saiu em busca do filho. Ela não via Edward desde antes do parabéns e estava começando a ficar preocupada. Já tinha procurado em todos os cantos da casa, só faltava a casa na árvore. E ao subir as escadas de corda que Charlie tinha colocado ali, um grande sorriso surgiu em seu rosto e ela agradeceu por estar com o celular no bolso. Edward e Bella adormecidos, cabeça com cabeça e de mãos dadas. Ao lado deles, um prato de bolo. Com certeza aquela era mais uma foto que iria para o seu álbum.

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? Não esqueçam de deixar review me contando o que estão achando, vocês não têm ideia de como as reviews de vocês deixam meu coração quentinho! **

**Eu enviei hoje s bônus da fase da infância para todo mundo que deixou review. Exceto para as duas pessoas que deixaram como guest e não enviaram e-mail. Caso queiram receber, é só seguir o modo explicado aqui embaixo.**

**Agora, vamos ao aviso. Eu ainda não terminei todos os contos da adolescência e da vida adulta. Então, essa é a hora de vocês! Tem alguma cena ou algo que você quer muito ver? Mande pela review? Quem sabe eu não aproveito e transformo a sua ideia em uma história desses dois? **

**E, só pra lembrar, caso alguém não tenha visto ainda, quem deixar review vai receber um bônus no fim de cada fase (infância, adolescência e vida adulta) com um conto no POV da Bella. Ou seja, serão 3 contos, no total, para as pessoas que comentarem nos capítulos. Para isso, basta comentarem estando logadas ou enviando o e-mail, lembrando que por aqui tem que enviar algo do tipo bellinha (ponto) swan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br. Se não o fanfiction corta o e-mail e eu não consigo ler. Combinado? Até mais tarde!**


	12. O jeito como eu me perco em você

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Meus meninos cresceram e chegaram à adolescência. Os contos abordarão a pré-adolescência e a fase pré-adulto, ok? Pra quem gosta de saber as idades, essa história se passa um pouco antes da de ontem. As crianças estavam com 12 a 13 anos neste conto. Atenção, tem aviso importante lá embaixo! **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**ADOLESCÊNCIA**

O jeito como eu me perco em você

"Vocês têm certeza de que querem ir?" – Edward perguntou olhando para os amigos com uma cara desanimada.

Por ele, eles passariam aquela sexta como sempre faziam nos últimos tempos, com pizza e maratona de séries no Netflix. Mas todos pareciam animados para a festa do Eric. Todos, menos ele. Não é que ele não gostasse de festas, mas aquele mês parecia ser o mês dos aniversários na Forks School e ele já estava cansado das mesmas músicas, das mesmas brincadeiras, dos mesmos garotos idiotas tentando chamar atenção de Isabella. É claro que ele tinha curiosidades. Desde o ano anterior ele percebia que as meninas de sua sala estavam diferentes. Elas agora se maquiavam, davam risadinhas quando algum menino se aproximava, às vezes olhavam para ele como se ele fosse um pedaço de chocolate ou algo assim. Além disso, elas agora estavam diferentes. Elas tinham peitos, não tinha como não reparar naquilo, afinal ele era um garoto... Seu pai tinha conversado com ele sobre tudo aquilo e dito que era normal ele se sentir daquela maneira. Mas ele odiava a ideia de alguns dos meninos da sala repararem nessas coisas na sua amiga. Afinal, ela era a Bells.

Edward ainda lembrava do dia em que Isabella faltara a escola e ele foi até a casa dela depois da aula para saber o que tinha acontecido com a amiga e ao chegar lá a encontrou com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar e quando ele preocupado perguntou o que tinha acontecido ela desconversou e disse que não queria falar, o deixando ainda mais preocupado. Isabella nunca escondia nada dele. Por que ela não queria contar o que a estava incomodando? Eles acabaram passando a tarde apenas deitados na cama da garota, assistindo TV e comendo porcarias, mas pelo menos ela tinha parado de chorar. Naquela tarde duas coisas chamaram a atenção do menino: a marca de sangue no lençol quando Isabella se levantou para ir ao banheiro em um dos intervalos do filme e aqueles dois montinhos sob sua blusa. Ele tinha certeza que eles não estavam ali na véspera. Ou será que estavam e ele nunca tinha reparado? Ele saiu da casa da amiga, no fim da tarde extremamente preocupado. Será que a amiga estava doente e por isso não tinha querido conversar com ele? Ao chegar em casa, Esme logo percebeu que o menino não estava bem e ao questioná-lo, ele falou sobre o sangue na cama da menina, o que fez Esme rir, levando-o da preocupação à irritação. Ele odiava quando seus pais ficavam rindo dele. Foi então que Esme explicou para ele que Bella não estava doente, mas apenas assustada porque tinha virado mocinha e que isso era um momento muito importante na vida de uma mulher.

"Planeta Terra chamando Edward." – O menino ouviu a voz da amiga o tirando de suas lembranças.

"Quê? O que foi?" - perguntou olhando para os olhos castanhos que sempre o acalmavam.

"Nós dissemos que sim, que queremos ir e você nem se mexeu" – Isabella disse, apertando a mão dele no sofá. – "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim. Estava apenas lembrando de algumas coisas" – ele respondeu sorrindo para a garota. – "Vamos então?"

Os seis saíram da casa de Edward depois de se despedirem de Esme e de prometerem que voltariam até às 23 horas e que não beberiam e nem aceitariam nada de estranhos.

"Você está bonita" – Edward disse enquanto caminhava ao lado da amiga, que usava uma calça preta skiny, um cropped azul, de mangas recortadas e uma jaqueta jeans por cima. Nos pés uma sapatilha preta com alguns brilhos.

"Obrigada" – a menina respondeu, as bochechas ficando imediatamente vermelhas. – "As meninas me ajudaram a escolher a roupa e a fazer a maquiagem, afinal, Riley vai estar lá."

"Quem é Riley?" – Edward perguntou, sentindo-se repentinamente incomodado.

"Sério, Edward? O aluno novo que chegou à escola essa semana, vindo de Seattle. Onde você esteve com a cabeça?"

"Ah, sim" – ele respondeu, tentando fingir que estava tudo bem. – "Eu apenas não liguei o nome à pessoa."

"Ele falou comigo algumas vezes na biblioteca essa semana e Rose e Alice acham que ele pode pedir pra ficar comigo na festa hoje. Será que eu deixo de ser BV hoje?"

"Hum... não sei Bells. Mas achei que você não estivesse com pressa" – Edward disse, ansioso pela resposta da menina.

"Não estou. Apenas não é legal ser a única que nunca beijou na turma" – Isabella respondeu baixando os olhos. A bochecha assumindo novamente um leve tom de vermelho.

"Você não é a única. Lembra?" – o menino respondeu parecendo tão tímido quanto ela.

"E você?" – Isabella aproveitou a oportunidade para tirar o foco de cima dela. – "De olho em alguma menina em particular? Tenho certeza de que a Jéssica aceitaria ficar com você se você pedisse."

"Não. Ninguém" - o menino disse, feliz ao se dar conta que finalmente tinham chegado à casa de Eric.

Assim que entraram na casa, Rose e Alice o cercaram, enquanto Bella cumprimentava o aniversariante.

"Vê se não fica igual um cão de guarda em cima da Bella, hoje, Edward" – Rose disse, observando para ver se a amiga ainda estava longe deles. – "Deixa ela aproveitar a festa."

"Mas eu deixo" – o menino respondeu confuso. O que estava acontecendo ali?

"Você sabe que não deixa, Edward" – Alice disse apertando a mão do menino. – "E eu nem acho que você faz por mal. Mas ela está ansiosa por essa festa, então deixa ela aproveitar, tá?"

E dizendo isso as duas se afastaram para cumprimentar o aniversariante também, enquanto o menino apenas dava de ombros.

"Tá tudo bem?" – Bella perguntou se aproximando novamente do garoto.

"Claro!" – ele respondeu sorrindo para a amiga. – "Bells, será que..." – mas foi interrompido por Alice e Rose que já estavam de volta, puxando a menina para longe do garoto e indo se juntar a umas outras meninas da escola.

"O que está havendo com elas?" – Jasper perguntou se aproximando. – "Elas estão estranhas."

"Nada. Acho que a Bells quer ficar com o novato e as meninas estão ajudando" – Edward respondeu, ignorando o bolo em sua garganta.

"E você está bem com isso?"

"Claro, por que não estaria?" – Edward respondeu com voz de poucos amigos.

"Não sei" – Jasper disse, ignorando o tom do garoto ao seu lado. – "Se fosse Alice afim de algum garoto da escola eu ia estar morrendo de ciúmes."

"Isso porque vocês são namorados. Acho que sentir ciúmes faz parte, né? Eu vou dar uma volta." – E dizendo isso Edward se afastou, indo em direção ao quintal. Parte dele queria ir embora, mas parte queria ficar pela Bella. Ela precisaria dele se as coisas não saíssem como ela estava esperando.

Edward conversou com alguns colegas da escola, dançou um pouco, percebeu os olhares de algumas meninas sobre ele, principalmente Jéssica, como Isabella tinha insinuado e estava até se divertindo quando alguém declarou que era chegada a hora de brincarem de verdade ou desafio. Ele pensou seriamente em continuar ali no quintal, aproveitando o silêncio, mas não demorou para que Bella estivesse ao seu lado, olhando para ele com aqueles olhos de cachorro pidão. Era impressionante como a menina e Leão olhavam para ele com a mesma expressão quando queriam alguma coisa. E ele não teve escapatória a não ser entrar na brincadeira.

Edward sabia que não podia pedir desafio de forma alguma. Desafio sempre envolvia dar um selinho em alguém ou alguma coisa do tipo e ele não queria ter que fazer isso. Não que escolher Verdade fosse muito melhor já que os amigos perguntavam coisas como: é verdade que você está apaixonado pela pessoa à sua direita?; com quem dessa roda você sairia?; quem foi a primeira pessoa que você beijou?.

A cada Verdade ou Desafio que saía Edward torcia para a maldita garrafa não cair nele. E tinha a impressão de que Emmett e Jasper estavam da mesma forma que ele. Emmett foi o primeiro a não ter sorte ou a ter, dependendo do ponto de vista, já que o outro lado da garrafa caiu em Alice. O menino escolheu desafio e Alice o desafiou a dar um selinho em Rose. E todos fingiram não perceber que o que era para ser um simples selinho demorou mais do que o normal, como se eles estivessem acostumados a fazer aquilo. Em seguida a garrafa foi girada novamente e Edward já estava feliz, pois os pais de Eric já tinham avisado que estava na hora de cantar parabéns, então provavelmente aquela seria a última rodada e depois do parabéns eles poderiam ir para casa. Já passava das 22 horas. Edward se sentiu aliviado ao ver a garrafa apontar de Jasper para Isabella, que escolheu desafio. Alice fez menção de ir cochichar algo no ouvido do menino, mas ele a afastou e com um grande sorriso no rosto desafiou Isabella a dar um selinho em Edward.

Se alguém perguntasse para ele depois, ele diria que naquele momento tudo se tornou um borrão em sua mente. Ele mal percebeu Alice e Rose xingando Jasper. Isabella tinha os olhos arregalados, o lábio entre os dentes e, claro, um lindo avermelhado nas bochechas. Querendo acabar logo com aquilo, Edward segurou o rosto da amiga, sentada ao seu lado, fazendo-a quase pular de susto e murmurou baixinho de modo que só ela escutasse: "Relaxa, sou só eu." E com isso ele tocou os lábios da garota com os seus. E ali, naquele momento ele soube que estava perdido para sempre.

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? Não esqueçam de deixar review me contando o que estão achando, vocês não têm ideia de como as reviews de vocês deixam meu coração quentinho! **

**Agora, vamos ao aviso. Eu ainda não terminei todos os contos da adolescência e da vida adulta. Então, essa é a hora de vocês! Tem alguma cena ou algo que você quer muito ver? Mande pela review? Quem sabe eu não aproveito e transformo a sua ideia em uma história desses dois? **

**E, só pra lembrar, caso alguém não tenha visto ainda, quem deixar review vai receber um bônus no fim de cada fase (infância, adolescência e vida adulta) com um conto no POV da Bella. Ou seja, serão 3 contos, no total, para as pessoas que comentarem nos capítulos. Para isso, basta comentarem estando logadas ou enviando o e-mail, lembrando que por aqui tem que enviar algo do tipo bellinha (ponto) swan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br. Se não o fanfiction corta o e-mail e eu não consigo ler. Combinado? Até mais tarde!**


	13. O jeito como você se encaixa

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Oi gente... chega de fininho. Desculpa por não ter tido capítulo ontem e por não conseguir postar dois capítulos hoje. Vou tentar postar dois amanhã para voltar ao cronograma normal. **

**Meus meninos cresceram e chegaram à adolescência. Os contos abordarão a pré-adolescência e a fase pré-adulto, ok? Atenção, tem aviso importante lá embaixo! **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**ADOLESCÊNCIA**

O jeito como você se encaixa em meus braços

Eu não conseguia entender porque tanta comoção por um aniversário. Rose, Alice e Bells tinham decidido comemorar seus 16 anos juntas em uma grande festa. Uma festa que Forks nunca esqueceria, como Rose gostava de dizer. Nos últimos meses as meninas só falavam nisso. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes tia Renée praticamente me expulsou da casa dela porque precisava sair com a Bells pra medir o vestido ou para ir ao bufê ou mais um milhão de coisas. Até minha mãe que não tinha nenhuma filha na festa estava participando dos detalhes e tão maluca quanto tia Renée e as meninas. Enquanto isso, eu, Emmett e Jasper apenas rolávamos os olhos diante de toda aquela loucura, embora eles nunca falassem nada perto de Rose ou de Alice. Eles conheciam muito bem as namoradas para fazerem algo assim.

Alice e Jasper se tornaram um casal no aniversário de 13 anos de Jasper. A baixinha chegou e roubou um beijo dele e disse que aquele era o presente dela para ele. Dali em diante eles não se largaram mais e eu sempre lembrava de quando Jasper me contara de que eles iam se casar um dia. Emmett e Rosalie demoraram um pouco mais e só se assumiram depois da festa do Eric em que eu e Bella nos beijamos pela primeira vez e que todos percebemos que o selinho deles foi mais demorado do que o esperado. Depois eles confessaram para a gente que aquilo já vinha acontecendo há um tempo e eles apenas não queriam contar para ninguém ainda. Emmett tinha medo de como Jasper ia reagir. Ele não queria perder Rose, mas também não queria abrir mão do amigo. E então sobrávamos eu e Bella. Depois daquele primeiro beijo prometemos que nada mudaria entre a gente e continuamos como se nada tivesse acontecido. O problema é que toda nova brincadeira de verdade ou desafio ou de sete minutos no céu alguém sempre desafiava eu e Bella. Geralmente Jasper ou Emmett. Eu tinha a sensação de que ela gostava daqueles momentos tanto quanto eu, mas quando acabava ela simplesmente se recusava a falar sobre o assunto.

"Edward, presta atenção." – A voz cansada de Bella me tirou dos meus pensamentos. – "É a terceira vez que você pisa no meu pé." – ela completou rindo.

"Desculpa, Bells. Dançar não é a minha." – eu disse tentando prestar atenção na morena em meus braços. Ela parecia exausta.

Uma tarde, há pouco mais de um mês Bella chegara de surpresa em minha casa e pelo jeito como suas bochechas estavam coradas e ela mordia o lábio inferior eu sabia que ela queria me dizer alguma coisa. O segundo episódio de Friends tinha acabado de terminar quando ela finalmente tomou coragem.

"Edward, eu queria te pedir um favor" – ela começou a dizer, se virando para mim no sofá.

"Claro, Bells." – Eu tentei parecer tranquilo, mas minha cabeça estava girando. O que será que ela queria me pedir para estar deixando ela tão nervosa?

"Então, eu tentei convencer as meninas de que não precisava disso, mas elas bateram o pé. Até sua mãe disse que tinha que ter e eu não pude fazer nada."

"Ter o quê, Bells? Você não está fazendo nenhum sentido para mim."

"A valsa, Edward" – ela disse suspirando. – "Nossa festa vai ter uma maldita valsa e Alice vai dançar com Jasper, Rose com Emmett e eu queria saber se você aceita ser o meu par" – ela completou, desviando o olhar do meu.

Sério? Uma maldita valsa? Eu não danço. Mas como eu podia dizer não para ela?

"Eu, Bells? Mas você sabe que eu sou péssimo dançando" – disse tentando arrumar uma saída. – "Tem certeza de que não prefere chamar o seu primo James?"

"O James?" – ela perguntou parecendo confusa. – "Claro que não, Edward. Eu já avisei as meninas que se você não aceitar eu não danço" – ela disse cruzando os braços e fazendo um biquinho, apesar de tentar parecer que aquilo era algo sem importância.

"Claro que você vai dançar Bells. E, se você tem certeza de que quer isso, eu serei o seu par, mas não prometo não pisar nos seus pés" – disse rindo e a puxando para um abraço.

"Nós teremos aulas até lá" – ela disse e eu pude sentir seu sorriso em minha camisa.

"Aula? Sério?"

"Foi ideia da sua mãe" – ela disse, agora desistindo de esconder seu riso.

"Claro que foi" – eu disse rolando os olhos.

Minha mãe sabia o quanto eu odiava dançar, mas sabia também que eu não conseguia negar nada para a minha amiga. E por isso, aqui estávamos nós, em uma sala toda espelhada no estúdio de ballet de Forks, enquanto minha mãe e tia Renée tentavam nos ensinar a dançar.

"Chega!" – Bella gritou, me tirando de novo das minhas lembranças. – "Eu preciso de um descanso." – E dizendo isso ela pegou sua garrafa de água e foi se sentar do lado de fora da sala onde ensaiávamos.

"Desculpa, Bells" – eu disse me sentando ao lado dela. – "Eu prometo que não farei feio no dia."

-/-

As semanas que faltavam para o aniversário passaram voando e aqui estava eu chegando na casa do Jasper e da Rose, onde a festa aconteceria. O jardim estava irreconhecível, para qualquer lugar que se olhasse se via alguma coisa relacionada ao Fantasma da Ópera , tema da festa. Cada convidado ao chegar recebia uma máscara que deveria ser usada, como indicava o convite. Luminárias em formato de rosa iluminavam todo o jardim. As mesas tinham arranjos de rosas vermelhas e pétalas espalhadas pela toalha. Uma grande e suntuosa escadaria foi colocada na porta que separava a casa do quintal e com certeza as meninas surgiriam por ali.

Eu estava ansioso para ver Isabella. Ela não tinha me deixado ver seu vestido e nem me dado nenhuma dica. Eu, Jasper e Emmett éramos os únicos com a máscara do fantasma, então foi ainda mais fácil encontrar meus amigos. O lugar estava começando a encher.

"Como elas estão?" – perguntei para Jasper, me aproximando.

"Ansiosas, mas animadas" – ele disse me estendendo um copo de suco. – "E você, preparado para dançar?" – perguntou rindo.

"Nem me fale" – disse rindo. – "Feliz que toda essa loucura acaba hoje."

"Eu que o diga, afinal mãe, irmã e namorada falando apenas sobre isso por sabe-se lá quanto tempo."

"Nunca fiquei tão feliz por não ter irmã" – disse rindo.

Fomos interrompidos pelo apagar das luzes, ao mesmo tempo em que _Masquerade_ começava a tocar e uma luz forte se acendia, direcionada à escadaria. Logo em seguida as três surgiram no topo.

Alice usava um vestido lilás longo, bordado na frente e cheio de pontos de brilho. Na cabeça uma tiara e no rosto uma máscara da mesma cor, imitando os detalhes do bordado do vestido. Rose usava um vestido azul tomara que caia rodado, com um cinto brilhante e com os mesmos brilhos do vestido de Alice e, no rosto, uma máscara prateada. Mas meus olhos estavam presos na morena ao lado delas. Bella estava deslumbrante em um vestido vermelho de um ombro só, com o mesmo tecido com brilho das outras duas meninas. No rosto, uma máscara também vermelha. Ela estava de tirar o fôlego.

"Para de babar e vamos" – Emmett disse me dando uma cotovelada nas costelas.

Como nos tinha sido exaustivamente indicado, nós três nos aproximamos do pé da escada, onde cada um, no momento certo, deu a mão à sua garota, as encaminhando para a pista de dança, que só agora tinha sido iluminada.

"Você está linda" – eu disse próximo do seu ouvido. Alguém que não a conhecesse poderia achar que o vermelho em sua bochecha era reflexo do vestido, mas eu a conhecia mais do que isso.

"Obrigada" – ela disse sorrindo. – "Você também está."

A valsa começou a tocar e nós seis nos movimentávamos pela pista ao ritmo da música. Emmett e Rose riam de alguma coisa. Alice e Jasper sorriam um para o outro.

"Incrível" – Bella disse me encarando de repente. – "Você ainda não pisou no meu pé nem uma vez."

"Há há há, muito engraçado" – eu disse sorrindo para ela. – "Eu fiz umas aulas extras." – confessei.

"O que? Quando?" – ela perguntou parecendo espantada.

"Com a minha mãe, todas as noites nas últimas duas semanas."

"Obrigada, Edward." – ela disse apoiando a cabeça em meu peito, enquanto seguíamos girando. A música chegando aos acordes finais.

"Tudo por você, Bells."

E ali, com ela encaixada em meus braços, eu entendi o quanto essas palavras eram verdadeiras..

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? Não esqueçam de deixar review me contando o que estão achando, vocês não têm ideia de como as reviews de vocês deixam meu coração quentinho! **

**Agora, vamos ao aviso. Eu ainda não terminei todos os contos da adolescência e da vida adulta. Então, essa é a hora de vocês! Tem alguma cena ou algo que você quer muito ver? Mande pela review? Quem sabe eu não aproveito e transformo a sua ideia em uma história desses dois? **

**E, só pra lembrar, caso alguém não tenha visto ainda, quem deixar review vai receber um bônus no fim de cada fase (infância, adolescência e vida adulta) com um conto no POV da Bella. Ou seja, serão 3 contos, no total, para as pessoas que comentarem nos capítulos. Para isso, basta comentarem estando logadas ou enviando o e-mail, lembrando que por aqui tem que enviar algo do tipo bellinha (ponto) swan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br. Se não o fanfiction corta o e-mail e eu não consigo ler. Combinado? Até mais tarde!**


	14. O jeito como você é perfeita para mim

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Meus meninos cresceram e chegaram à adolescência. Os contos abordarão a pré-adolescência e a fase pré-adulto, ok? Atenção, tem aviso importante lá embaixo! **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**ADOLESCÊNCIA**

O jeito como você é perfeita para mim

Quando o sinal indicando o final da aula soou pude ouvir Bells suspirando pesadamente ao meu lado. Eu sabia que ela não queria ir pra casa. Desde que tia Renée trouxera a mãe para passar uma temporada aqui, depois de ela ter tido um problema qualquer de saúde, que minha amiga evitava ao máximo ficar em casa. Segundo ela tinha me contado, ela não aguentava ver a forma como a avó reclamava de tudo e, para piorar, tudo o que Isabella fazia era motivo de críticas por parte da velha senhora.

"Quer dar uma volta comigo?" – chamei depois de observá-la por um tempo.

"Claro, Edward." - E o sorriso que ela me deu me indicou que eu tinha feito a coisa certa.

Nos despedimos de nossos amigos e seguimos em direção à praia de La Push. A praia não era muito movimentada, sendo frequentada apenas por alguns locais, e ali não corríamos o risco de ninguém nos incomodar, caso Bella quisesse desabafar sobre sua avó.

Conversamos um pouco sobre as aulas e os deveres e trabalhos que tínhamos para os próximos dias e depois seguimos lado a lado, em silêncio. Isso era algo que eu me lembrava de poder fazer com ela desde criança, ficar em silêncio, sem necessidade de falar o que quer que seja. Saber que o outro está ali nos basta.

Fiquei lembrando de uma conversa que tive com Emmett e Jasper há um tempo atrás

"_Como vocês souberam?" – perguntei olhando para meus dois amigos, sentados à minha frente. Não era preciso explicar, eles sabiam do que eu estava falando._

"_Não sei se teve um momento exato" – Emmett disse depois de pensar um pouco. – "Eu apenas senti que eu queria estar mais com ela, que era pra ela que eu queria contar as coisas que eu estava sentindo. Que eu não queria beijar nenhuma outra menina se não fosse ela. As outras meninas da escola que ficavam tentando chamar minha atenção não me importavam. Eu só queria que ela me olhasse daquele jeito também."_

"_Eu acho, cara" – Jasper disse me encarando – "que se você está se perguntando sobre isso é porque você já tem a sua resposta. Se você não gostasse dela de uma maneira diferente, você não estaria se fazendo essa pergunta."_

"_Eu não tô falando de ninguém" – disse desviando o olhar. – "Só estou curioso."_

"_E eu não tô contando as horas para dar uns amassos na minha Rose" – Emmett disse rindo._

"_Cara, você tá falando da minha irmã" – Jasper disse balançando a cabeça._

"_Foi mal" – Emmett respondeu dando de ombro. – "Olha Edward, eu entendo que é assustador pra caramba. Eu pelo menos fiquei pensando como seria se ela me desse um fora. Ou se o Jasper me mandasse escolher entre ele ou a irmã dele e isso estragasse a nossa amizade." – Ele continuou, rindo, fazendo Jasper rolar os olhos. – "Mas depois eu me dei conta de que não tentar é que acabaria estragando nossa amizade. Esse grande 'e se' ficaria sempre entre a gente, sem falar que eu ficaria mal de vê-la com outro e vice-versa e isso ia acabar afastando a gente."_

O som das ondas me trouxe de volta para o momento presente e bastou uma olhada por sobre a morena ao meu lado para saber que ela estava tão perdida em pensamentos quanto eu. Peguei sua mão na minha, dando um aperto leve nela e o sorriso voltou ao seu rosto assim que seus olhos se encontraram novamente com os meus. Demos mais alguns passos assim, de mãos dadas e então nos sentamos na areia, de frente para o mar.

"Lembra quando a gente veio aqui pela primeira vez?" – perguntei, sendo tomado pelas lembranças de nós crianças brincando naquele mesmo lugar.

"Claro que lembro. Você disse que duvidava que eu entrasse na água e claro que eu entrei só para você não ganhar. Nunca vou esquecer do quanto a água estava gelada e da gripe que eu peguei."

"Não sei como tia Renée nunca te proibiu de andar comigo" – eu disse rindo. – "Eu era uma péssima influência quando criança."

"Ela sabia que não ia adiantar e que nos afastar me faria sofrer muito" – ela disse me encarando. - "Lembra como era difícil e o drama que aprontávamos cada vez que um de nós ficava doente?"

"Nem me lembra. Ainda bem que hoje em dia temos celulares e conseguimos nos falar mesmo quando um dos dois não vai a aula."

"Como vivíamos sem os nossos telefones?"

"Não sei, mas tenho vários desenhos trocados entre nós para contar essa história" – eu disse rindo. – "Como estão as coisas com a sua avó?"

"O de sempre" – ela disse soltando um suspiro. – "Tudo está ruim, tudo o que eu faço é errado ou não condiz com a forma como uma mocinha devia agir. O fato de eu andar com você o tempo todo é um escândalo; Alice fala palavrões demais e é péssima influência; como eu posso ter me recusado a entrar na aula de ballet, preferindo o jazz? Ou seja, nada mudou" – ela disse e eu pude ver seus olhos cheios d'água. – "Eu não sei o que eu fiz para ela não gostar de mim, Edward. Eu ouvi ela no telefone outro dia com alguém dizendo que eu nunca ia ser alguém na vida. Por que ela não pode ser como as outras avós e gostar de mim?" – ela perguntou, as lágrimas escorrendo livremente pelo seu rosto agora.

"Bells, olha pra mim" – eu pedi, erguendo seu rosto e limpando suas lágrimas com meus dedos. – "Você é uma garota incrível, qualquer pessoa que te tenha por perto é muito sortuda e se a sua avó não enxerga isso, quem está perdendo é ela e não você. Não deixa ela te botar pra baixo não. É isso que ela quer. Seja aquela Isabella que nunca permite que ninguém ganhe dela" – e dizendo isso eu a puxei para os meus braços, enquanto sentia suas lágrimas molhando minha camisa. – "E eu tenho certeza que você vai ser alguém na vida sim. Na verdade você já é, mas você vai ser o que você quiser ser. Não era isso que você dizia sempre para mim, para o Emmett e para o Jasper?"

"Eu não acredito que você lembra disso" – ela disse em um misto de choro e riso.

"Eu lembro de tudo que envolve você, Bells" – eu disse, fazendo ela me encarar. – "Tudo. Desde o nosso primeiro dia de aula quando o rubor nas suas bochechas me deixaram encantado sem eu nem mesmo entender o porquê, passando pelas nossas brincadeiras com o Leão, nossas tardes estudando juntos, as brincadeiras de super-heróis. Até o dia em que você caiu do balanço por minha causa e eu achei que tinha perdido você, o dia em que você brigou comigo porque eu te disse que papai noel não existia, o dia em que meu dente estava mole e eu tava com medo de puxar e você foi lá, em um momento de distração meu enquanto eu falava alguma coisa, enfiou a mão na minha boca e puxou meu dente. Tudo Bells."

"Eu também lembro, Edward"- ela disse entre as lágrimas.

"E sabe porque eu lembro de tudo, Bells?" – perguntei, continuando depois dela negar com a cabeça. – "Porque você sempre foi especial pra mim. Porque meu dia só estava completo se você estivesse nele. Porque você é a primeira pessoa para quem eu quero correr e contar qualquer coisa que aconteça comigo. Porque é com você que eu quero dividir meus medos e minhas alegrias. Porque seu sorriso é sempre a última coisa que eu vejo antes de dormi que eu mais anseio ver quando eu acordo. Porque quando você está triste é como se eu perdesse o chão e eu preciso fazer de tudo para colocar um sorriso de novo no seu rosto. Mesmo que seja algo que faça você dizer: 'Edward Cullen, você é um idiota'" – eu disse rindo para ela. – "Se for pra fazer você rir eu não me importo de ser um idiota. Desde que seja o seu idiota."

"Edward" – ela disse com os olhos arregalados.

"Bells..."

Permanecemos nos encarando por alguns segundos, até que ela desviou o olhar, limpando os vestígios de lágrimas que ainda restavam em seu rosto.

"Você está dizendo o que eu acho que você está dizendo?" – ela perguntou de repente, se enrolando com as palavras, me fazendo rir.

"Se você está perguntando se eu estou querendo dizer que gosto de você e que eu quero que você seja a minha namorada, então sim" – eu respondi pegando suas mãos nas minhas, tentando transmitir uma tranquilidade que eu estava longe de sentir.

"E se der errado? E se a gente estragar tudo?" – ela perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior.

"E por que estragaríamos? Somos só nós dois, Bells. O mesmo Edward e a mesma Isabella de sempre, que sempre se deram bem e sempre se entenderam com toda facilidade. Que sempre tiveram uma conexão que ninguém conseguia explicar – eu disse erguendo seu rosto e a fazendo me encarar. – "Além do mais, vamos deixar de fazer algo que queremos por causa do se?" A não ser que você não queira..." – disse, meu estômago se contraindo de nervosismo.

"Não, eu quero" – ela se apressou em responder. – "Acho que eu quero isso desde antes do nosso primeiro beijo." – ela completou, sua bochecha assumindo um lindo tom de vermelho instantaneamente.

"Bells?" – chamei, esperando seus olhos estarem novamente presos aos meus. – "Falando em beijo, será que eu posso te beijar agora sem nenhuma brincadeira idiota envolvida?"

"Achei que você não fosse pedir nun..."

E antes que ela concluísse sua frase eu colei meus lábios nos seus, dessa vez, sem precisar me preocupar com os outros olhando ou com o que aconteceria depois. Éramos apenas nós dois ali e, finalmente nós dois estávamos na mesma página quanto aos nossos sentimentos.

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? Não esqueçam de deixar review me contando o que estão achando, vocês não têm ideia de como as reviews de vocês deixam meu coração quentinho! Pra quem gosta de saber as idades, esse aí se passa logo depois da festa de 16 anos das meninas.**

**Agora, vamos ao aviso. Eu ainda não terminei todos os contos da adolescência e da vida adulta. Então, essa é a hora de vocês! Tem alguma cena ou algo que você quer muito ver? Mande pela review? Quem sabe eu não aproveito e transformo a sua ideia em uma história desses dois? **

**E, só pra lembrar, caso alguém não tenha visto ainda, quem deixar review vai receber um bônus no fim de cada fase (infância, adolescência e vida adulta) com um conto no POV da Bella. Ou seja, serão 3 contos, no total, para as pessoas que comentarem nos capítulos. Para isso, basta comentarem estando logadas ou enviando o e-mail, lembrando que por aqui tem que enviar algo do tipo bellinha (ponto) swan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br. Se não o fanfiction corta o e-mail e eu não consigo ler. Combinado? Até mais tarde!**


	15. O jeito como eu dou o meu melhor por

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Meus meninos cresceram e chegaram à adolescência. Os contos abordarão a pré-adolescência e a fase pré-adulto, ok? Atenção, tem aviso importante lá embaixo! **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**ADOLESCÊNCIA**

O jeito como eu dou o meu melhor por você

Em um ponto qualquer de Forks um garoto andava de um lado para o outro checando detalhes, verificando todos os pontos da lista que havia criado. Não sabia porque, mas estava nervoso, ele só queria que aquele fim de tarde/noite fosse perfeito.

Do outro lado da cidade, uma garota se arrumava em seu quarto, com a ajuda de suas duas amigas. As três riam e conversavam e a morena tentava fingir que não estava nervosa, mas a verdade é que sua mão suava e ela não sabia bem o que esperar daquele fim de tarde. Seu melhor amigo e agora namorado não lhe dera nenhuma dica. Na verdade, nenhum de seus amigos dissera o que quer que fosse.

Quando a campainha tocou às 17h30 em ponto, Isabella correu para abrir a porta, mas Charlie Swan foi mais rápido do que ela. Ao se aproximar da porta, só conseguiu ouvir o fim da conversa:

"Eu gosto muito de você, rapaz. Sempre gostei. Não faça isso mudar."

"Você tem a minha palavra, Charlie."

E aquelas palavras foram o suficiente para o nervosismo de Isabela evaporarem como água de chuva sob os raios do sol.

Quando Isabella surgiu na porta, usando um calça jeans escura rasgada no joelho, uma blusa preta de manga comprida com alguns detalhes em pedra no decote e uma jaqueta de couro vermelha por cima, Edward não pode deixar de pensar no quanto ela estava linda. E assim que eles se afastaram um pouco e ele teve a certeza que ninguém mais podia vê-los, ele fez questão de pegá-la pela cintura e colar seus lábios aos dela, demonstrando toda sua veneração por meio daquele beijo.

"Oi" – ele disse depois de se separarem em busca de ar.

"Oi" – ela disse corando e abrindo um sorriso tímido para ele.

"Você está linda. Eu queria te beijar desde que você apareceu na porta, mas achei que tio Charlie não ia ficar muito feliz."

"Obrigada." – Isabella disse corando ainda mais. – "Você vai me contar para onde vamos?"

"Não" – Edward disse dando um selinho rápido nos lábios da garota que logo fez um biquinho, ao ser contrariada. – "Mas vou te mostrar". - E dizendo isso ele segurou a mão dela e os dois começaram a andar rumo a La Push, mas para o lado contrário ao da praia.

"Eu nunca vim para esse lado" – Isabella disse depois de um tempo caminhando. As mãos dos dois nunca se soltando.

"Eu descobri essa trilha um dia que saí para pensar sobre os meus sentimentos e o que eu estava sentindo por você. Desde então eu queria te trazer aqui" – Edward disse e assim que a menina olhou para frente se deparou com uma linda campina florida. Em seu centro havia uma toalha e uma cesta.

"Um piquenique?" – perguntou sorrindo.

"Você gostou?" – Edward perguntou parecendo nervoso de repente. – "Eu não queria ter que fazer você pegar um ônibus ou ter que pedir aos nossos pais para nos levarem até Port Angeles para poder te levar para jantar. Também não queria ir a alguma das lanchonetes daqui onde todo mundo ficaria olhando pra gente."

"É perfeito, Edward" – Isabella disse, apertando a mão dele e ficando na ponta dos pés para encostar seus lábios nos dele.

Respirando aliviado, ele a puxou até a toalha. De dentro da cesta tirou primeiro algumas velas, que acendeu, colocando-as dentro de recipientes de vidro, para evitar que caíssem ou se apagassem. Em seguida, tirou várias das guloseimas preferidas dos dois, incluindo o famoso bolo de chocolate de Esme e os cookies de Renée, fazendo a menina erguer a sobrancelha. Pelo jeito todo mundo sabia o que ele estava aprontando.

"Suco de uva?" – ele perguntou abrindo uma garrafa térmica e pegando dois copos na cesta. – "Desculpa, eu tentei fazer minha mãe abrir uma exceção e liberar o vinho hoje, mas não teve jeito."

"Você sabe que eu não ligo pra bebida. Suco está ótimo."

Os dois passaram as horas seguintes conversando, rindo, se alimentando mutuamente. À medida que a noite foi caindo, Edward começou a relembrar sua paixão por astronomia, mostrando algumas das constelações que ele se lembrava para Isabella, os dois deitados lado a lado na toalha, ainda de mãos dadas.

Muitos e muitos anos mais tarde os dois ainda se lembrariam daquela tarde/noite como o exemplo mais que perfeito de um primeiro encontro ideal.

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? Não esqueçam de deixar review me contando o que estão achando, vocês não têm ideia de como as reviews de vocês deixam meu coração quentinho! Pra quem gosta de saber as idades, esse aí se passa logo depois da festa de 16 anos das meninas.**

**Agora, vamos ao aviso. Eu ainda não terminei todos os contos da adolescência e da vida adulta. Então, essa é a hora de vocês! Tem alguma cena ou algo que você quer muito ver? Mande pela review? Quem sabe eu não aproveito e transformo a sua ideia em uma história desses dois? **

**E, só pra lembrar, caso alguém não tenha visto ainda, quem deixar review vai receber um bônus no fim de cada fase (infância, adolescência e vida adulta) com um conto no POV da Bella. Ou seja, serão 3 contos, no total, para as pessoas que comentarem nos capítulos. Para isso, basta comentarem estando logadas ou enviando o e-mail, lembrando que por aqui tem que enviar algo do tipo bellinha (ponto) swan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br. Se não o fanfiction corta o e-mail e eu não consigo ler. Combinado? Até mais tarde!**


	16. O jeito como você é única

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Meus meninos cresceram e chegaram à adolescência. Os contos abordarão a pré-adolescência e a fase pré-adulto, ok? Atenção, tem aviso importante lá embaixo! **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**ADOLESCÊNCIA**

O jeito como você é única

_Bom dia, Baby_

_Boa noite, baby. O que está fazendo acordado essa hora? Já passa da meia-noite aí._

_Estava sem sono. Acho que estou ansioso para amanhã. Nem acredito que finalmente você vai estar aqui de novo. Parece que faz um ano que você viajou._

_Deixa de ser exagerado, Edward. Foi só um mês e até que passou relativamente rápido._

Isabella tinha ganho uma bolsa para um intercâmbio de férias em Paris, em um convênio de sua escola com o governo francês para promoção do idioma francês para os alunos do último ano e como a menina era a melhor aluna de sua turma, a bolsa acabou indo para ela. Todos ficaram eufóricos no dia que o diretor reuniu a turma no auditório para dar a notícia, mas não demorou muito para que Isabella e Edward se dessem conta do que aquilo significava. Um mês longe um do outro. Um mês se falando apenas por whatsapp e tendo que lidar com um fuso horário de nove horas entre eles.

Na véspera da viagem, em meio às lágrimas, a menina pensou em desistir, mas foi então que Edward, sempre sensato, engoliu a dor que também sentia e a convenceu a ir atrás daquilo que faria uma grande diferença em seu currículo para entrar em uma universidade, além de ser uma oportunidade única para a menina. Ele estaria ali, esperando por ela quando ela voltasse, louco para ouvir tudo o que ela tivesse para contar. E um dia eles visitariam Paris juntos e ela mostraria para ele todos os lugares pelos quais ela se apaixonasse.

_Fale por você que tinha seu curso para fazer e Paris para conhecer. Agora pra mim, que fiquei aqui cercado por casais e sem você, parece que se passou um ano._

_Meu deus, senti falta do meu menino dramático._

_E então, quais os planos para o último dia em Paris?_

_Eu tenho que ir à escola buscar o certificado do meu curso e depois quero ir em alguns dos meus lugares preferidos para me despedir. Não posso ir embora de Paris sem ir novamente ao Bois de Bologne, ao Musée d'Orsay e sem tomar um chocolate quente na Angelina pela última vez._

_Não se esqueça de comprar meu presente._

_Quem disse que você vai ganhar presente?_

_Ninguém disse, mas eu sei._

_Eu sei é que você é muito convencido._

_Sabe o que eu sei também?_

_O quê?_

_Que eu te amo._

_Edward Anthony Cullen, eu não acredito que você disse que me ama pela primeira vez por mensagem de celular e quando estamos a mais de 7 mil quilômetros de distância._

_Eu digo que te amo desde que éramos crianças, Bells._

_Não é a mesma coisa, Edward._

_Não seja por isso, baby, eu repito amanhã, assim que eu tiver você entre os meus braços, no aeroporto mesmo. Tá bom assim?_

_Hum... não sei... vou pensar no seu caso. Eu tenho que ir agora, baby, senão não vou conseguir fazer tudo o que quero fazer antes de ir para o aeroporto._

_Tá bom, baby. Nem acredito que quando nos falarmos de novo já vai ser pessoalmente. Será que seus pais me deixam sequestrar você?_

_Minha mãe eu não tenho dúvidas. Charlie eu já não sei._

_Traz macarons pra ele._

_Você tá tentando comprar o meu pai?_

_Não sei, você acha que vai dar certo?_

_Você não existe, baby. Eu tenho que ir agora. Eu te vejo amanhã. Bons sonhos, sonha comigo._

_Sempre. Até amanhã, baby. Boa viagem. _

_E não esquece os macarons ;)_

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? Não esqueçam de deixar review me contando o que estão achando, vocês não têm ideia de como as reviews de vocês deixam meu coração quentinho! **

**Agora, vamos ao aviso. Eu ainda não terminei todos os contos da adolescência e da vida adulta. Então, essa é a hora de vocês! Tem alguma cena ou algo que você quer muito ver? Mande pela review? Quem sabe eu não aproveito e transformo a sua ideia em uma história desses dois? **

**E, só pra lembrar, caso alguém não tenha visto ainda, quem deixar review vai receber um bônus no fim de cada fase (infância, adolescência e vida adulta) com um conto no POV da Bella. Ou seja, serão 3 contos, no total, para as pessoas que comentarem nos capítulos. Para isso, basta comentarem estando logadas ou enviando o e-mail, lembrando que por aqui tem que enviar algo do tipo bellinha (ponto) swan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br. Se não o fanfiction corta o e-mail e eu não consigo ler. Combinado? Até mais tarde!**


	17. O jeito como você faz meu coração

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Meus meninos cresceram e chegaram à adolescência. Os contos abordarão a pré-adolescência e a fase pré-adulto, ok? **

**Bem, o capítulo de hoje é um pouco diferente e não era esse, mas eu recebi uma review de uma leitora dizendo que não gosta da Bella porque acha ela seca com o Edward e acha que ela não merece o Edward e então a ideia veio daí. **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**ADOLESCÊNCIA**

O jeito como você faz meu coração disparar

"Rose, você acha que o Edward me ama mais do que eu amo ele?"

"Claro que não, Bella. De onde você tirou isso?" – Rosalie perguntou, parando de pintar a unha.

"Eu... eu apenas ouvi algumas garotas da escola comentando mais cedo" – a menina respondeu, com os olhos cheios d'água. – "Eu amo tanto ele, Rose. Eu não quero que ele termine comigo por achar que eu não gosto dele o suficiente.

"Bella, me escuta" – Rosalie disse, agarrando as mãos da amiga e esperando até que a morena a encarasse. – "Não existe regra quando se trata de amor, amiga. Olha só para nós seis. Meu irmão e Alice não conseguem manter as mãos e as línguas afastadas um do outro. Eu e o Emmett já somos mais de falar do que de demonstrar fisicamente e você e o Edward são como aqueles casais que já estão juntos há décadas, vocês sabem apenas de se olharem. E não tem nada de errado com isso."

"Mas..." – Isabella tentou dizer, mas foi interrompida pela amiga.

"E o Edward não vai terminar com você. Sabe por que, Bella?" – a loira perguntou, mas Isabella sabia que aquela era uma pergunta retórica e nem se deu ao trabalho de tentar responder. – "Porque assim como você não vive sem ele, ele não vive sem você. Deixe que as pessoas falem o que quiserem. Só quem está dentro do relacionamento sabe como ele é de verdade. As pessoas de fora podem achar que sabem, mas não sabem de nada. Eu vi o quanto vocês dois sofreram durante o tempo que você esteve no intercâmbio. O Edward parecia nunca estar realmente aqui. E quanto a você, você lembra das mensagens que me mandava chorando de saudade? Se isso não é amor eu não sei o que é, amiga."

"Eu sei, mas..."

"Não tem mas, nenhum, Bella. Cada pessoa demonstra o amor de um jeito. Nem todo mundo demonstra da mesma forma, mas isso não quer dizer que ame menos. O que importa é o que vocês sentem. E eu tenho certeza que o Edward sente que você ama ele. Você é uma amiga e uma namorada incrível.

"Obrigada, Rose."

"Sempre que precisar amiga. Mas da próxima vez, faça o favor de dar uns tapas nessas garotas."

Apesar da conversa com a amiga, Isabella ainda estava se sentindo inquieta com o que tinha ouvido mais cedo no vestiário, enquanto se preparava para a aula de educação física. Ela sabia que tinha dificuldades em demonstrar os próprios sentimentos. Era assim desde criança por causa da timidez. Mas e se Edward também pensasse isso e acabasse desistindo dela? Foi então que teve uma ideia. Por sorte Renée não precisaria do carro aquela tarde e apenas com alguns telefonemas e uma entrada rápida na internet ela conseguiu organizar tudo.

-/-

Edward achou estranho quando recebeu a mensagem de Isabella pedindo que ele se arrumasse e a esperasse na porta de casa em 15 minutos. Quando ele entrou no carro de Renée a menina o recebeu com um selinho rápido e um sorriso de fazer inveja ao gato de Alice no país das maravilhas. Mas simplesmente se recusou a dizer o que estava acontecendo.

A viagem de pouco mais de uma hora entre Forks e Port Angeles foi feita entre conversas aleatórias e os dois cantando as músicas do CD que Bella tinha colocado para tocar baixinho. Um CD que eles tinham feito juntos, com músicas que ambos gostavam e que incluía Taylor Swift, Charles Puth, Shawn Mendes, Ed Sheeran entre outros. Edward adorava ver o quanto ela parecia radiante dirigindo com os cabelos ao vento, cantando a plenos pulmões, como se nada mais importasse. Quem visse de fora nem imaginaria que mais cedo ela estava surtando por causa da proximidade das provas finais.

Pouco mais de uma hora depois eles estavam estacionando no único shopping de Port Angeles.

"Sério, você me fez parar de estudar para me trazer ao shopping?" – Edward perguntou fazendo um muxoxo. Ao qual Bella apenas riu, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha, deixando o menino ainda mais frustrado.

"Por mais que eu adore passar o dia com você, amor, se eu quisesse simplesmente passear no shopping, eu tinha chamado Rose ou Alice. Elas são bem mais divertidas para isso. Agora vem." – E dizendo isso Bella entrelaçou a mão dos dois, arrastando Edward até o terceiro andar onde acontecia uma exposição itinerante do museu do videogame com mais de 300 consoles expostos, além de algumas competições de jogos novos e antigos. Os olhos do menino brilharam ao ver aquilo.

"Divirta-se, amor" – Isabella sussurrou no ouvido dele logo depois de entregar os ingressos que havia imprimido em casa para o funcionário responsável.

"Meu deus, baby, eu estava louco para ver essa exposição" - Edward disse como uma criança diante da árvore de natal abarrotada de presente. Seus olhos verdes brilhando de animação.

"Eu sei, amor. Você deve ter me dito isso algumas centenas de vezes nos últimos dias" – Isabella disse rindo. – "E então, qual vai ser o jogo em que você vai perder de mim dessa vez?"

"Vai sonhando, baby. Vai sonhando."

Eles passaram as próximas horas vendo os consoles antigos, rindo e se divertindo. Como sempre, Edward perdeu todas as partidas que disputou contra Isabella. E só não ficou mais puto, porque ela ficava tão linda comemorando, que ele não conseguia ficar irritado. Além do mais, ela sempre o enchia de beijos para consolá-lo, então ele não tinha como ficar irritado por muito tempo.

Eles tinham acabado de jogar uma partida de Zelda quando Bella olhou para o relógio e com os olhos arregalados saiu correndo puxando Edward pela mão.

"Calma, Bells. O que aconteceu?"

"Estamos atrasados para o nosso próximo compromisso."

Entraram na sala de cinema exatamente no momento em que as luzes se apagaram e Bella riu baixinho ao ouvir Edward arfar ao seu lado ao se dar conta de que o filme em questão era o último dos Vingadores. Durante as mais de três horas seguintes os dois se dividiram entre prestar atenção na tela e nas reações um do outro.

Agora, os dois estavam sentados lado a lado, dividindo um sofá em um restaurante japonês, onde Bella havia feito reserva mais cedo. Os dois tinham acabado de dividir um barco cheio de deliciosos sushis e estavam ali apenas curtindo o momento. Bella apenas sentindo o carinho que Edward fazia em seu braço, enquanto o garoto se encontrava perdido em pensamentos.

"Você vai terminar comigo?" – Edward disse de repente, parando o padrão que vinha fazendo no braço da namorada.

"Quê?" – Isabella perguntou assustada, se afastando dele, para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. – "Por que eu terminaria com você?"

"Não sei. Você me trouxe para fazer um monte de programas que eu gosto, assim do nada. Nem é meu aniversário ou nosso aniversário de namoro. Então, eu só pensei que era sua forma de aliviar a notícia ruim."

"Tá vendo, eu sabia que elas tinham razão." – Bella disse com os olhos cheios d'água.

"Ei, elas quem? Por que você está chorando?"

"Hoje de manhã eu ouvi umas meninas na escola dizendo que eu não te mereço. Que eu sou seca com você e que você me ama mais do que eu te amo. Aí Rose disse que você sabe o quanto eu te amo, mas ainda assim eu quis fazer tudo isso para te mostrar que eu te amo muito muito muito e pra você não terminar comigo por achar que eu não te amo."

"Baby, respira" – Edward disse, secando as lágrimas que caíam pelas bochechas da menina, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia seu coração acelerado no peito. Ele sabia o quanto Bella o amava. Mas seu coração sempre disparava quando ela dizia aquilo em voz alta. - "Eu não penso nada disso de você e eu estava desesperado aqui pensando no que eu ia falar para convencer você a não terminar comigo, ou seja, terminar com você é a última coisa que passa pela minha cabeça, Bells" – ele disse dando um beijo na bochecha dela. – "Eu tenho tanta certeza que você me ama quanto que o sol vai nascer amanhã. Bem, não em Forks, mas você entendeu" – Edward completou, conseguindo arrancar um sorriso da garota à sua frente.

"Somos dois bobos, não somos?"- Ela perguntou, voltando a se aconchegar contra ele.

"Se for dois bobos apaixonados, com certeza."

"Eu te amo, Edward."

E quem visse o sorriso dos dois naquele momento não teria dúvidas do quanto eles se amavam.

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? Não esqueçam de deixar review me contando o que estão achando, vocês não têm ideia de como as reviews de vocês deixam meu coração quentinho! **

**Agora, vamos ao aviso. Eu ainda não terminei todos os contos da vida adulta. Então, essa é a hora de vocês! Tem alguma cena ou algo que você quer muito ver? Mande pela review? Quem sabe eu não aproveito e transformo a sua ideia em uma história desses dois? **

**E, só pra lembrar, caso alguém não tenha visto ainda, quem deixar review vai receber um bônus no fim de cada fase (infância, adolescência e vida adulta) com um conto no POV da Bella. Ou seja, serão 3 contos, no total, para as pessoas que comentarem nos capítulos. Para isso, basta comentarem estando logadas ou enviando o e-mail, lembrando que por aqui tem que enviar algo do tipo bellinha (ponto) swan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br. Se não o fanfiction corta o e-mail e eu não consigo ler. Combinado? Até mais tarde!**


	18. O jeito como você se encaixa na minha

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Meus meninos cresceram e chegaram à adolescência. Os contos abordarão a pré-adolescência e a fase pré-adulto, ok? **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**ADOLESCÊNCIA**

O jeito como você se encaixa na minha vida

Finalmente tinha chegado aquele momento do ano que todos mais ansiavam e mais temiam: o de preencher as aplicações para as faculdades. A turma do último ano tinha sido chamada ao auditório pelo diretor para falar sobre o assunto e desde então não se falava em outra coisa na sala de aula e nos corredores da Forks School.

Assim, não foi surpresa quando Alice puxou o assunto na mesa onde os seis amigos se reuniam, no refeitório.

"E então, cambada, para quais universidades vamos nos candidatar?"

"Como assim, Alice? Agora é o momento em que cada um tem que ver qual a melhor opção para si. Não dá mais para continuarmos como na escola. Sempre teremos isso aqui, sempre seremos amigos, mas a vida adulta está chegando e ela exige sacrifícios" – Rose disse, mas era possível ver toda a tristeza daquelas palavras em seus olhos.

"Não!" – Alice gritou, chamando a atenção de alguns alunos para a mesa. – "Não precisa ser assim. A gente pode fazer dar certo" – ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Bem, eu vou aplicar para a Juillard. É a melhor escola de música do país, não tem outra opção para mim" – Emmett disse evitando olhar para Rosalie.

Desde criança Emmett sempre teve um dom maravilhoso para música. Ele sempre se apresentava nos recitais da escola e chegou a tocar em alguns casamentos na cidade. Quando chegou a hora de escolher a profissão, ele não teve dúvidas de que essa era a carreira que ele queria seguir.

"Bem, e se formos todos para Nova York?" – Jasper perguntou, de repente. – "É uma cidade grande, cheia de universidades. Não precisamos nos inscrever necessariamente nas mesmas, mas com certeza lá tem boas universidades para todos nós e podemos alugar algo juntos, o que ajudaria com as despesas."

"Sair de Forks, sempre esteve nos meus planos e o instituto de ciências aplicadas de Columbia é um dos melhores dos Estados Unidos. Seria um sonho ser aceita lá" – Isabella disse sorrindo para Jasper.

"Com as suas notas, você vai ser aceita onde quiser, baby" – Edward disse depositando um beijo na bochecha da menina sentada ao seu lado, fazendo-a fechar os olhos para aproveitar o momento.

Por mais que nenhum deles tenha dito em voz alta, todos estavam preocupados com a proximidade da faculdade e as mudanças que ela traria. Eles não tinham nenhuma garantia de que seriam aceitos nas mesmas instituições e nem mesmo nas mesmas cidades e pensar naquilo doía. Mas a ideia de Jasper parecia uma boa solução para todos e foi capaz de trazer um pouco de paz para todos os corações ali presentes.

"Eu vou para onde a Bells for" – Edward disse, apertando a mão da namorada por sob a mesa. – "Posso tentar história tanto em Columbia quanto na Universidade de Nova York."

"O que você diz, Rose?" – Alice perguntou, seus olhos cheios de expectativa.

"Acho que sou capaz de ser aceita em algum curso de jornalismo em Nova York também" – ela respondeu como se não fosse grande coisa, mas o sorriso em seu rosto não escondia o alívio e a felicidade.

O grito de Emmett e todos da mesa se levantando ao mesmo tempo, dando um abraço grupal em cima da amiga, chamaram a atenção do auditório inteiro, mas nenhum deles se importou. Uma nova fase estava prestes a começar na vida deles, mas como sempre, eles a enfrentariam juntos e eles já tinham aprendido que, dessa maneira, tudo ficava mais fácil.

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? Não esqueçam de deixar review me contando o que estão achando, vocês não têm ideia de como as reviews de vocês deixam meu coração quentinho! **

**Caso alguém tenha ficado curioso sobre as carreiras seguidas por Bella, Jasper e Alice. Bellinha vai fazer Engenharia biomédica, Jasper publicidade e Alice direito, para trabalhar com direitos humanos.**

**Agora, vamos ao aviso. Eu ainda não terminei todos os contos da vida adulta. Então, essa é a hora de vocês! Tem alguma cena ou algo que você quer muito ver? Mande pela review? Quem sabe eu não aproveito e transformo a sua ideia em uma história desses dois? **

**E, só pra lembrar, caso alguém não tenha visto ainda, quem deixar review vai receber um bônus no fim de cada fase (infância, adolescência e vida adulta) com um conto no POV da Bella. Ou seja, serão 3 contos, no total, para as pessoas que comentarem nos capítulos. Para isso, basta comentarem estando logadas ou enviando o e-mail, lembrando que por aqui tem que enviar algo do tipo bellinha (ponto) swan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br. Se não o fanfiction corta o e-mail e eu não consigo ler. Combinado? Até mais tarde!**


	19. O jeito como você me ensina todos os

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Meus meninos cresceram e chegaram à adolescência. Os contos abordarão a pré-adolescência e a fase pré-adulto, ok? **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**ADOLESCÊNCIA**

O jeito como você me ensina todos os dias

"Vocês estão tão lindos" – Esme e Renée disseram juntas, enquanto tiravam mais uma foto do jovem casal posando no quintal da casa dos Swan.

Finalmente a noite da formatura havia chegado. Isabella usava um vestido preto longo bordado, enquanto Edward usava um terno escuro, camisa cinza e gravata preta.

"Se vocês não forem escolhidos o rei e a rainha do baile eu não sei quem mais pode ser" – Esme disse, com os olhos cheios d'água.

"Bem, para isso eles têm que conseguir chegar ao baile" – Carlisle disse baixinho, fazendo Edward e Bella rirem.

"Uma última foto e vocês estão liberados" – Renée disse apontando a câmera para os dois, enquanto Charlie e Carlisle rolavam os olhas e Edward e Bella suspiravam. – "Sorriem".

"Podemos ir agora?" – Bella pediu, olhando para o pai, praticamente implorando para que ele a tirasse daquela situação. – "Eu e Edward já deveríamos estar lá. Daqui a pouco Rose liga para saber porque ainda não chegamos."

"Vão" – Charlie disse sorrindo para a filha. – "Essas duas já têm fotos para encher uns 15 álbuns e para se divertirem até a formatura de vocês na faculdade. Divirtam-se e juízo." – ele completou dando um beijo na bochecha da filha e um olhar de aviso na direção de Edward ao falar a última palavra.

"Esperem." – Esme gritou quando o casal já alcançava o portão que dava acesso à rua.

"Por favor, mãe, chega de fotos. Se outro flash atingir meus olhos eu vou ter que sair daqui direto pro oftalmologista." – Edward choramingou, fazendo Bella rir.

"Não é nada, disso, Edward" – Esme disse rolando os olhos. - "Estaremos fora até amanhã à noite. Então divirtam-se tanto quando nós iremos". – Completou com uma piscadinha para os dois.

"Mãe..."

"E usem camisinha." – Renée completou rindo.

"Ew, mãe..."

"Renée" – Charlie gritou, ficando completamente vermelho.

"O que Charlie? Esqueceu que foi exatamente numa noite como essa que eu perdi minha virgindade com você?" – a matriarca dos Swan perguntou, deixando o marido completamente sem palavras, enquanto Esme e Carlisle seguravam o riso.

"Acho que essa é a nossa deixa." – Edward disse, puxando a namorada pela mão em direção ao carro e finalmente deixando os pais para trás.

A rápida viagem até a Forks School foi feita em um silêncio confortável. Edward sabia que Bella tinha ficado desconfortável com as declarações dos pais e assim que eles entraram no carro ele colocou Clair de Lune para tocar. Debussy sempre acalmava a morena, desde que eles eram pequenos. Ela podia passar horas ouvindo Emmett tocar Clair de Lune ao piano ou ouvindo o CD no _repeat_ quando estava nervosa.

"Será que algum dia eles vão parar de constranger a gente?" – Bella perguntou assim que Edward parou o carro no estacionamento da escola.

"Eles são nossos pais, baby. Constranger a gente faz parte da função" – Edward disse fazendo um carinho na bochecha da garota. – "Um dia seremos nós que estaremos fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa com os nossos filhos."

"Eu não vou ficar falando sobre sexo pra nossa filha ou filho na frente dos namorados deles" – Isabella disse parecendo horrorizada com a ideia.

"Eu sei, amor. Até porque nossa filha nem vai saber o que é isso antes dos 40 anos."

A cara com que Isabella olhou para o garoto ao seu lado no carro fez com que ele soubesse imediatamente que tinha dito a coisa errada e ele quis se encolher no banco do motorista como quando ele era um garotinho de seis anos de idade e ela fazia exatamente aquela mesma cara.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" – Isabella disse aparentando calma, mas Edward a conhecia bem demais para comprar aquela falsa aparência de calma. – "Você está me dizendo que a nossa filha não vai saber o que é sexo antes dos 40 anos, mas que o nosso filho vai?" – ela perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Eu... er... sim... quer dizer... não..." – o menino começou, se engasgando com as próprias palavras. Ele odiava quando ela a pegava nesses momentos machistas totalmente enraizados nele pela sociedade. Ele sabia que ela estava completamente certa naquilo e que ele estava sendo um completo babaca.

"Além do mais, eu tenho certeza que o meu pai também gostaria que eu não soubesse o que é sexo até os 40 anos de idade" – Isabella continuou, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. – "Você concorda com esse pensamento dele?

"Deus, não." – O menino se apressou a responder. Arrancando uma gargalhada da garota sentada ao seu lado.

"Então pense nisso da próxima vez que esse pensamento machista passar pela sua cabeça" – ela disse dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

Uma batida na janela quebrou a bolha dos dois e eles se viraram, apenas para ver Emmett e Rose e Jasper e Alice parados ao lado do carro de Edward.

"Achei que vocês fossem passar a noite inteira aí dentro" – Rose disse quando Edward saiu do carro, contornando-o para abrir a porta para Isabella.

"Estávamos apenas deixando algumas coisas claras sobre o futuro" – Edward respondeu, piscando para a namorada.

Enquanto caminhavam juntos para o interior do colégio, onde acontecia a festa, Edward parou de repente, fazendo Isabella parar também.

"O que foi?" – ela perguntou olhando para o garoto, procurando o motivo que o fizera parar.

"Nós realmente tivemos uma discussão sobre a forma como vamos criar os filhos que nem temos ainda?" – ele perguntou rindo.

"É... acho que sim" – Bella respondeu dando de ombros, enquanto sua bochecha assumindo sua característica coloração vermelha.

"Sabe" – Edward disse depositando um selinho nos lábios da garota – "eu gosto como isso soa."

E com aquilo eles se juntaram aos amigos para mais uma bateria de fotos e para uma noite de muitas risadas, danças e diversão, é claro.

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? Não esqueçam de deixar review me contando o que estão achando, vocês não têm ideia de como as reviews de vocês deixam meu coração quentinho! **

**Agora, vamos ao aviso. Eu ainda não terminei todos os contos da vida adulta. Então, essa é a hora de vocês! Tem alguma cena ou algo que você quer muito ver? Mande pela review? Quem sabe eu não aproveito e transformo a sua ideia em uma história desses dois? **

**E, só pra lembrar, caso alguém não tenha visto ainda, quem deixar review vai receber um bônus no fim de cada fase (infância, adolescência e vida adulta) com um conto no POV da Bella. Ou seja, serão 3 contos, no total, para as pessoas que comentarem nos capítulos. Para isso, basta comentarem estando logadas ou enviando o e-mail, lembrando que por aqui tem que enviar algo do tipo bellinha (ponto) swan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br. Se não o fanfiction corta o e-mail e eu não consigo ler. Combinado? Até mais tarde!**


	20. O jeito como você é linda

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Meus meninos cresceram e chegaram à adolescência. Os contos abordarão a pré-adolescência e a fase pré-adulto, ok? **

**ATENÇÃO, ESSE POST É +18. QUEM NÃO GOSTA É SÓ PULAR PARA O PRÓXIMO!**

**Vou tentar postar todos os atrasados hoje, então vamos que vamos!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**ADOLESCÊNCIA**

O jeito como você é linda

O sol tinha acabado de nascer por sobre o mar de La Push. Edward e Bella tinham os olhos fixos no espetáculos à frente deles, mas os pensamentos de ambos estavam longe.

Depois de saírem do baile, já quase de manhã, o garoto sugeriu que eles fossem dar uma caminhada na praia e Bella concordou imediatamente. E ali estavam os dois, vestidos com roupa de festa, sentados em um tronco de árvore na areia, ao lado deles a coroa de rei e rainha do baile que, como previsto, haviam ganho.

"Não acredito que daqui a três meses estaremos em Nova York, começando a faculdade. Dá para acreditar em tudo o que passamos até aqui?" – a menina perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do mar à sua frente.

"E é só o começo, baby" – Edward respondeu, apertando a garota ainda mais em seus braços.

Eles continuaram ali por mais alguns instantes até que Edward percebeu que Isabella parecia com frio e resolveu que havia chegado a hora de irem para casa. O clima no carro parecia tenso pela antecipação do que possivelmente estava prestes a acontecer quando chegassem em casa.

Assim que pegou a mão de Isabella para que ela descesse do carro ele notou o quanto a mão dela estava gelada e também que ela parecia evitar encará-lo a todo custo.

"Bells, olha pra mim" – Edward pediu, levando os nós dos dedos dela aos lábios e depositando um beijo ali. – "Nada tem que acontecer se você não quiser."

"Mas eu quero" – ela se apressou a dizer, finalmente olhando para o rapaz à sua frente. – "Eu só estou com medo de fazer alguma coisa errada."

"É mais fácil eu estragar tudo do que você, baby" – Edward disse, acariciando a bochecha dela, fazendo-a deitar o rosto da mão dele, aproveitando o carinho. – "Você é quem provavelmente vai sentir dor e eu devo gozar em 20 segundos, antes que você possa sentir qualquer prazer." - Continuou falando enquanto seguiam de mãos dadas em direção à casa. – "Mas sabe de uma coisa, baby? Isso é só mais uma das coisas que vamos aprender juntos."

Como sempre, Edward tinha tido o dom de acalmar Isabella. Assim que ele abriu as portas da casa dos Cullen, a garota tirou os sapatos, deixando-os na sapateira perto da porta, e começou a caminhar no que esperava ser o modo mais sensual possível, soltando os grampos que prendiam seu cabelo, deixando-o cair em uma cascata castanha por sobre o ombro. Quando chegou no meio da escada que levava ao segundo andar percebeu que Edward continuava parado no mesmo lugar, encarando-a com os olhos arregalados.

Com uma segurança que não sabia de onde tinha tirado, finalmente perguntou:

"você não vem?" - e deu uma piscadinha antes de se virar e continuar seu caminho até o quarto do rapaz.

Ela estava começando a abrir o zíper lateral do vestido quando sentiu as mãos de Edward sobre as suas, a paralisando.

"Se você não se importa" – ele disse mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha da garota – "eu gostaria de fazer isso"

Lentamente ele foi abrindo o zíper, ao mesmo tempo em que depositava beijos pelo pescoço e ombros de Isabella. Quando ela finalmente saiu de dentro do vestido, o olhar dos dois se prendeu pelo vidro da janela.

"Tão linda" – ele murmurou no ouvindo dela, a virando para finalmente poder beijá-la.

Isabella aproveitou a posição para finalmente poder começar a tirar a camisa de Edward. Ele já tinha tirado o paletó e a gravata na praia e pelo jeito tinha deixado as duas peças em algum lugar no andar de baixo. Com as mãos firmes, ela abriu botão por botão, aproveitando para passar a mão por todo o peito de Edward enquanto descia a camisa pelos seus braços. Na hora de desabotoar o cinto e abrir a calça as mãos da menina tremeram um pouco e isso não passou despercebido ao rapaz.

"Shh, somos só nós dois, baby. Tá tudo bem" – ele disse dando um selinho rápido nela. – "E basta uma palavra sua e a gente para no momento que for. Você me ouviu, Bells?"

A menina apenas acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo para ele, enquanto com as mãos agora firmes terminava de abrir o cinto e de desabotoar a calça de Edward, que rapidamente tirou as meias e terminou de tirar as calças. A curiosidade foi mais forte do que ela e ela não pôde deixar de observar a protuberância que já marcava a boxer também cinza que agora era a única peça no corpo do rapaz à sua frente.

Sem pensar muito no que estava prestes a fazer Isabella desabotoou o soutien preto tomara que caia que vestia, os olhos de Edward presos em seu movimento enquanto ela fazia isso. Se aproximando dele, ela voltou a beijá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que pegava uma das mãos dele e levava ao seu seio. Ele o apertou suavemente antes de empurrar a menina até a cama, não sem antes se livrar de sua boxer.

Bella podia sentir cada centímetro do corpo dele sobre sua pele. Ele moveu sua língua sobre um dos mamilos dela enquanto apertava o outro com os dedos. Em seguida caiu de boca sobre ele, o chupando com tudo. Lentamente ele foi deixando uma trilha de beijos pelo estômago e umbigo de Isabella, até chegar a junção de suas coxas. Como que pedindo permissão ele parou, olhando para ela, antes de lentamente deslizar a última peça que restava em seu corpo, jogando-a para fora da cama.

"Tão linda" – disse voltando rapidamente sobre ela, depositando um beijo rápido em seus lábios, antes de voltar à sua posição anterior, abrindo as pernas da garota que continuava deitada, agora apoiada nos cotovelos para ver o que ele iria fazer a seguir. Sem aviso, o dedo indicador de Edward acariciou lentamente sua abertura, de cima para baixo.

"Tão molhada" – murmurou.

Isabella ofegou quando ele acariciou novamente, dessa vez com o dedo rodeando seu clitóris. Com a outra mão ele enfiou um dedo dentro dela, fazendo-a arfar e desabar sobre a cama. Ele enfiou um segundo dedo e começou a movê-los para dentro e para fora. Os quadris de Isabella começaram a se mover em sincronia com os movimentos dos dedos de Edward e não demorou para ela sentir um formigamento em seu baixo ventre. E logo ela estava se entregando ao prazer, gritando o nome dele.

Edward só tirou os dedos de dentro dela quando a respiração de Isabella voltou ao normal, deitando-se ao lado dela, beijando-a devotadamente.

Isabella separou os lábios dos dois e com os olhos presos aos de Edward levou sua mão ao membro do garoto, apertando-o. Edward ofegou, soltando um gemido estrangulado. Enquanto ela chupava suavemente o lóbulo de sua orelha, ele chupava um dos mamilos dela, o arranhando suavemente com os dentes.

De repente, Edward virou-se na cama, deitando-se sobre Isabella, prendendo-a sobre seu corpo, seu membro ereto a poucos centímetros da entrada da menina. Os dois estavam corados, os olhos brilhando, enquanto se encaravam, sorrisos brincando em seus lábios.

"Você tem certeza disso, Bells?"

"Eu sempre tenho certeza ao seu lado, Edward."

Edward se esticou para pegar um preservativo na mesinha de cabeceira e depois de colocá-lo em si mesmo ele se alinhou novamente, começando a empurrar lentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que beijava Isabella, tentando distrai-la de qualquer dor. Ele odiava a ideia de causar dor a ela.

Quando finalmente estava todo dentro dela, Edward parou. Primeiro para esperar que Isabella se recuperasse, mas também porque ele precisava respirar e se controlar diante daquela sensação. Quando Isabella movimentou os quadris abaixo dele, ele começou a se mover. Como previsto, ele gozou na primeira estocada mais forte, fechando os olhos com força, enquanto deixava o nome da namorada escapar de seus lábios.

Os dois permaneceram abraçados por um longo momento, apenas curtindo o momento. Até que Edward estava pronto para o 2º round.

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? Não esqueçam de deixar review me contando o que estão achando, vocês não têm ideia de como as reviews de vocês deixam meu coração quentinho! **

**Agora, vamos ao aviso. Eu ainda não terminei todos os contos da vida adulta. Então, essa é a hora de vocês! Tem alguma cena ou algo que você quer muito ver? Mande pela review? Quem sabe eu não aproveito e transformo a sua ideia em uma história desses dois? **

**E, só pra lembrar, caso alguém não tenha visto ainda, quem deixar review vai receber um bônus no fim de cada fase (infância, adolescência e vida adulta) com um conto no POV da Bella. Ou seja, serão 3 contos, no total, para as pessoas que comentarem nos capítulos. Para isso, basta comentarem estando logadas ou enviando o e-mail, lembrando que por aqui tem que enviar algo do tipo bellinha (ponto) swan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br. Se não o fanfiction corta o e-mail e eu não consigo ler. Combinado? Até mais tarde!**


	21. O jeito como você me provoca

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Meus meninos cresceram e chegaram à vida adulta. Apenas 10 dias para o meu aniversário e 10 contos para a fic acabar **

**Esse é o último de hoje!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**VIDA ADULTA**

O jeito como você me provoca

"Hum, que cheiro delicioso" – ela disse me abraçando por trás, colando nossos corpos enquanto eu terminava de preparar a última panqueca, sentindo suas mãos explorando meu peito desnudo.

Assim que desliguei o fogo, virando a pequena massa no prato, deixei que minhas mãos percorressem seu corpo, ainda sem me virar, sentindo a maciez de suas coxas, apertando suas nádegas sem nenhum impedimento. Ops... era isso mesmo? Vagarosamente, querendo aproveitar o momento, trouxe minha mão para a frente do seu corpo, sentindo seu sexo sob minha mão. Isso queria dizer que...

"Tão provocadora..." sussurrei. "Nada, _baby_?"

"Hum hum" ela murmurou mordendo o lóbulo de minha orelha. "Só sua camisa e mais nada."

Naquele momento meu cérebro não era capaz de registrar mais nada. A não ser que aquela mulher ainda seria a minha morte e eu morreria feliz...

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? Eu sei que esse foi bem pequenininho e diferente de todos os outros até agora. Mas vocês já tiveram dois grandes hoje, mais o bônus e já são mais de nove da noite aqui. Sinto que passei o dia inteiro hoje envolvida com esses dois. Prometo que o restante será como os outros, ok? Não esqueçam de deixar review me contando o que estão achando, vocês não têm ideia de como as reviews de vocês deixam meu coração quentinho! **

**Agora, vamos ao aviso. Eu ainda não terminei todos os contos da vida adulta. Então, essa é a hora de vocês! Tem alguma cena ou algo que você quer muito ver? Mande pela review? Quem sabe eu não aproveito e transformo a sua ideia em uma história desses dois? **

**E, só pra lembrar, caso alguém não tenha visto ainda, quem deixar review vai receber um bônus no fim de cada fase (infância, adolescência e vida adulta) com um conto no POV da Bella. Ou seja, serão 3 contos, no total, para as pessoas que comentarem nos capítulos. Para isso, basta comentarem estando logadas ou enviando o e-mail, lembrando que por aqui tem que enviar algo do tipo bellinha (ponto) swan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br. Se não o fanfiction corta o e-mail e eu não consigo ler. Combinado? Até mais tarde!**


	22. O jeito como você me faz sentir em casa

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Meus meninos cresceram e chegaram à vida adulta. Apenas 9 dias para o meu aniversário e 9 contos para a fic acabar **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**VIDA ADULTA**

O jeito como você me faz sentir em casa

O verão foi embora e logo o outono estava dando as caras, com suas folhas laranjas e avermelhadas caindo pelo chão e o vento frio começando a tomar conta da cidade. Nova York é um lugar encantador em qualquer época do ano, mas naquele começo de outono, seis novos pares de olhos a olhavam como se vissem o paraíso pela primeira vez.

Isabella, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper e Alice tinham se mudado há pouco mais de um mês para um apartamento de quatro quartos no Brooklyn. Assim, cada casal tinha o seu quarto e ainda havia espaço para receber alguma das famílias quando eles resolvessem visitar. A princípio, os pais de Isabella, Alice e Rosalie não gostaram muito daquela organização, mas foram vencidos por suas esposas e pelo argumento dos seis de que aquela era uma boa região da cidade e com um aluguel que eles poderiam arcar. Embora os pais de todos tenham se oferecido para dar um imóvel como presente de formatura escolar e início de uma nova vida, todos eles recusaram. Eles queriam começar essa fase com as próprias pernas e além disso, todos eles tinham noção de que aquele era um espaço temporário, afinal, por mais que se amassem, os seis não morariam juntos para sempre.

O primeiro dia de aula chegou trazendo com ele ansiedade e euforia. Mas o frio na barriga logo ficou de lado quando os seis se sentaram para tomar o incrível café da manhã que Rose tinha preparado. A loira adorava cozinhar, por isso tinha ficado combinado que ela seria responsável pelos cafés da manhã de segunda a sexta, enquanto os outros se revezariam para lavar a louça e arrumar a casa. Sendo cada casal responsável pelo seu próprio quarto. Aos finais de semana eles se permitiam dormir até mais tarde e aproveitar o café da manhã em alguns dos muitos charmosos cafés da região em que moravam.

Quando deu a hora, Bella, Emmett e Jasper seguiram para a High Street, onde pegariam o metrô, enquanto Edward, Rose e Alice foram em direção a York Station para pegarem uma linha diferente. Como previsto, Emmett passara na Juilliard. Bella e Jasper estavam juntos na Columbia e Edward, Alice e Rose estudariam na New York University. No fim, tudo tinha dado certo para todos.

Naquele início de noite, um Edward cansado, carregando três livros novos foi o último a chegar em casa. Seu dia tinha sido extremamente puxado. Diferente da escola, na universidade a aula começava para valer no primeiro dia e ele já tinha matéria para ler e trabalho para entregar nos próximos dias, mas ao entrar em casa e ver Isabella sentada com os outros no sofá, rindo e compartilhando o seu dia, ele sentiu aquela sensação boa de finalmente estar em casa.

Como que percebendo o olhar do rapaz sobre ela Isabella olhou para o namorado parado na porta e sorriu, recebendo seu sorriso torto preferido em resposta. Seriam anos cansativos, provavelmente de pouco tempo e de muita correria, mas no fim tudo daria certo.

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? Não esqueçam de deixar review me contando o que estão achando, vocês não têm ideia de como as reviews de vocês deixam meu coração quentinho! **

**Agora, vamos ao aviso. Eu ainda não terminei todos os contos da vida adulta. Então, essa é a hora de vocês! Tem alguma cena ou algo que você quer muito ver? Mande pela review? Quem sabe eu não aproveito e transformo a sua ideia em uma história desses dois? **

**E, só pra lembrar, caso alguém não tenha visto ainda, quem deixar review vai receber um bônus no fim de cada fase (infância, adolescência e vida adulta) com um conto no POV da Bella. Ou seja, serão 3 contos, no total, para as pessoas que comentarem nos capítulos. Para isso, basta comentarem estando logadas ou enviando o e-mail, lembrando que por aqui tem que enviar algo do tipo bellinha (ponto) swan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br. Se não o fanfiction corta o e-mail e eu não consigo ler. Combinado? Até mais tarde!**


	23. O jeito como você fica linda com ciúmes

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Meus meninos cresceram e chegaram à vida adulta. Apenas 7 dias para o meu aniversário e 8 contos para a fic acabar **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**VIDA ADULTA**

O jeito como você fica linda com ciúmes

"Bella, me ouve, por favor." – Pedi entrando atrás dela em nosso apartamento.

Desde o ano anterior dividíamos um quarto e sala apenas nosso, ainda no Brooklyn. Os primeiros a saírem foram Emmett e Rosalie, que se casaram no mesmo ano em que nos formamos na faculdade. Um ano depois Alice e Jasper noivaram e resolveram procurar um lugar para eles. Foi então que eu e Bella resolvemos deixar o apartamento gigante que um dia todos nós dividimos e nos mudar para este onde nos encontrávamos hoje e cujo aluguel condizia bem mais com nosso orçamento. O bom é que continuávamos todos a poucos passos de distância uns dos outros.

"Não tem nada a ser dito, Edward" – Bella disse, sem parar para me olhar. – "Eu vi você abraçado com aquela lá na porta da escola. Eu só não entendo porque você não me disse que não queria mais continuar comigo, que tinha conhecido outra pessoa, nós juramos sermos sempre honestos um com o outro" – ela completou e pelo tom de voz eu sabia que ela estava chorando.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Isabella, quantas vezes você já me viu abraçado com a Alice e com a Rosalie sem que esse escândalo fosse feito?" – perguntei passando a mão nervosamente pelo rosto. Eu não conseguia acreditar que estávamos brigando por algo tão ridículo assim.

"Não ouse chamar o meu ciúme de escândalo. Além do mais, Alice e Rose são suas amigas desde que você se entende por gente, Edward."

"Pelo menos você admite que está com ciúme" – eu disse tentando me aproximar, mas ainda sendo afastado por ela. – "E sim, Rose e Alice são minhas amigas e você acha que a Bree é o que, Bells? De verdade?"

"Não sei" – ela disse se engasgando com o próprio choro. – "Eu só sei que quis fazer uma surpresa para você indo te encontrar no seu lugar de trabalho e agora estamos aqui tendo essa discussão."

"É... se você não sabe... eu realmente não sei o que estamos fazendo aqui. Eu vou dar uma volta" – disse pegando minha chave e saindo do apartamento. Eu ainda esperei por algum tempo no corredor, torcendo para que ela retomasse a razão e viesse atrás de mim, mas é claro que ela não veio.

Eu sabia que podia ir até a casa de um dos rapazes, mas não queria envolver ninguém em nossa discussão. Nada a ver envolver os outros. Resolvi simplesmente ir caminhando e quando vi estava no Museu do Brooklyn. Aquele era um dos meus lugares preferidos na cidade e eu podia passar horas ali apenas admirando as obras de arte e pensando na vida.

Estava sentado em um banco em uma das salas de belas artes, no terceiro andar, admirando um quadro de Courbert quando pela minha visão periférica eu a vi se sentar ao meu lado no banco, as mãos por sob as coxas, as pernas balançando e o olhar fixo no quadro à sua frente.

Esperei que ela falasse alguma coisa, mas ela permaneceu em silêncio, apenas mordendo o lábio inferior, em um claro sinal de nervosismo. Então resolvi quebrar o silêncio, falando o que estava me incomodando desde o início de toda aquela discussão.

"Sabe o que dói, Bells? – disse finalmente olhando diretamente para ela. – "Saber que eu nunca te dei motivo pra desconfiar de mim. Eu sempre fui um cara correto, sempre fui fiel a você, sempre fiz de tudo pra você confiar em mim e pra ser merecedor dessa confiança e de repente eu me vejo sendo acusado de coisas sem o menor sentido." – disse sentindo a raiva finalmente me tomar. – "Se você tivesse ao menos me perguntado, mas você já chegou me acusando. E me acusando de algo que eu nunca fiz." – Completei olhando para ela e vendo as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Eu odiava fazer ela chorar, mas naquele momento estava doendo tanto em mim também, que eu só queria colocar aquilo para fora. – "Eu estava abraçando a Bree, sim. Como diversas vezes abracei a Rose e a Alice. Sim, a Bree era uma companheira incrível de trabalho, uma professora super competente que no semestre que vem não vai voltar, pois foi transferida para uma outra escola. Então sim, eu a estava abraçando para desejar todo o sucesso do mundo para ela nessa nova escola. Eu só não podia imaginar que a minha namorada e amiga de uma vida inteira ia fazer disso uma tempestade em copo d'água." – completei levantando e pegando um copo de água para ela no bebedouro localizado em um dos cantos da sala.

Ela aceitou o copo com um pequeno sorriso envergonhado, antes de desviar novamente o olhar.

"Porra, Bells, nós nunca brigamos por ciúmes antes. Eu tô me sentindo tão perdido aqui."

"Desculpa, eu... eu tô me sentindo tão boba" – ela disse tapando o rosto com ambas as mãos. – "Eu só... acho que me deixei levar por pensamentos infantis de que talvez você não me quisesse mais."

"Bells, amor" – eu disse puxando-a para o meu colo – "quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que eu sempre vou te querer? Eu te quero desde o dia em que você se sentou ao meu lado, vermelha como um pimentão, naquela sala da Forks School e eu tava morrendo de medo que você fosse vomitar em mim."

"Eu sei... é só que eu sinto que todo mundo tá seguindo com as suas vidas e nós continuamos aqui, no mesmo lugar" – ela disse de repente, evitando meu olhar, enquanto sua bochecha ganhava um leve tom de vermelho.

"Como assim? Nós nos mudamos, formamos, você integra uma equipe incrível de pesquisa, eu acabei de ser efetivado em uma escola... como assim não avançamos?" – perguntei sem entender sobre o que ela estava falando.

"Eu sei. Estou falando como casal" – ela praticamente sussurrou.

"Isabella Marie Swan, esse é o seu jeito de me dizer que quer que eu te peça em casamento? – perguntei rindo. Eu não podia acreditar que toda aquela crise de insegurança era por causa disso.

"Talvez..." – ela respondeu mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Bells, olha pra mim" – eu pedi, erguendo seu rosto até que o castanho de seus olhos estivessem alinhados com o verde dos meus. – "Não tem nada que eu queira mais do que me casar com você. E eu quero isso desde quando eu nem sabia direito o que era casamento. Mas eu quero isso quando eu tiver condições de te dar tudo o que você merece. Confia em mim. Vai ser antes do que você imagina."

"Jura?"

"Juro. Agora vamos pra casa."

"Você já tem o meu anel?" – ela perguntou sorrindo, enquanto enlaçava sua mão na minha.

"Não sei."

"Hum... E já tem o pedido pensado? Aposto que já passou e repassou todas as palavras nessa sua cabeça um milhão de vezes."

"Você é irritante, sabia?" – perguntei enquanto a puxava para ainda mais junto do meu corpo.

"Mas ainda assim você vai me pedir em casamento."

"Estou começando a repensar." – disse rindo.

"Não ouse, Edward Cullen."

E ali estava eu, saindo gargalhando do meu lugar preferido em Nova York, tendo nos braços minha pessoa preferida no mundo todo.

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? Não esqueçam de deixar review me contando o que estão achando, vocês não têm ideia de como as reviews de vocês deixam meu coração quentinho! **

**E, só pra lembrar, caso alguém não tenha visto ainda, quem deixar review vai receber um bônus no fim de cada fase (infância, adolescência e vida adulta) com um conto no POV da Bella. Ou seja, serão 3 contos, no total, para as pessoas que comentarem nos capítulos. Para isso, basta comentarem estando logadas ou enviando o e-mail, lembrando que por aqui tem que enviar algo do tipo bellinha (ponto) swan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br. Se não o fanfiction corta o e-mail e eu não consigo ler. Combinado? Até mais tarde!**


	24. O jeito como você ainda cora como

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Meus meninos cresceram e chegaram à vida adulta. Apenas 6 dias para o meu aniversário e 7 contos para a fic acabar **

**Espero voltar com mais um ainda hoje!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**VIDA ADULTA**

O jeito como você ainda cora como da primeira vez

Edward e Bella foram os últimos a chegar no bar aquela noite. Toda sexta-feira, independente de como estivesse a semana, os seis se reuniam para um _happy-hour_, regado a muitos drinks, shots de tequila e cervejas no _Leyenda_. O lugar tinha sido descoberto por Rose, depois de ter feito uma resenha sobre o bar para a revista onde trabalhava. Ela acabou comentando com os amigos e aquele virou o ponto de encontro do sexteto.

"Finalmente apareceram" – Jasper disse enquanto os dois davam um cumprimento geral para os amigos e se acomodavam ao redor da mesa. – "Sabe, seria melhor se vocês deixassem para foder depois de saírem daqui e chegassem na hora marcada, já perderam meia-hora do _happy-hour_." – Completou com um sorriso, fazendo Bella se engasgar com o _mojito_ que Edward tinha acabado de servir para ela e claro, assumir uns 50 tons de vermelho.

"Do jeito que eles costumam sair daqui bêbados, irmãozinhos, eu duvido que Edward consiga fazer alguma coisa quando eles chegam em casa" – Rose disse, arrancando uma gargalhada geral da mesa.

"Ei, o que foi que nós fizemos para vocês?" – Edward perguntou olhando para os amigos com os olhos arregalados.

"Nada, apenas é divertido implicar com vocês dois" – Jasper disse dando de ombros. – "Sempre foi, na verdade."

"Ir se fuder você não quer não, né?" – Edward perguntou rindo.

"Nah, Alice vai cuidar disso mais tarde."

"Jasper" – Alice gritou, com os olhos arregalados.

"Meu deus... o quanto vocês já beberam nessa meia-hora?" - Bella perguntou rindo.

"Bella, mudando de assunto" – Alice disse enviando um olhar matador para Jasper. - "Você tem notícias do seu primo?"

"Primo? Que primo? James?"

"Você tem outro" – Rose perguntou se intrometendo, erguendo uma sobrancelha para a amiga.

"Não" – ela respondeu achando graça. – "É só que foi uma mudança de assunto tão aleatória que eu me perdi um pouco."

"E então, por onde ele anda?" – Alice tornou a perguntar.

"Da última vez que ele me mandou notícias, estava percorrendo a Ásia, em algum lugar entre a Indonésia e o Vietnã."

"Peraí" – Edward disse, interrompendo o gole que ia dar em sua Corona. – "Seu primo costuma te mandar mensagens?"

"Sim. Ele me manda mensagens de vez em quando. Por que?"

"Nada." – Respondeu batendo a garrafa com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário na mesa. – "Você apenas nunca me falou sobre isso."

"Que bonitinho, Edward. Você ainda morre de ciúmes do primo, como quando a gente era criança." – Emmett disse rindo, fazendo Bella olhar com os olhos arregalados para o homem ao seu lado.

"Você tinha ciúmes do James? Como eu nunca soube disso?"

"Eu não tinha ciúmes do James." – Edward disse parecendo um animal acuado.

"Não" – disseram todos os outros em uníssono, fazendo Bella rir e Edward emburrar ainda mais.

"Eu tinha um crush enorme nele." – Alice disse com o olhar perdido, parecendo longe em pensamentos.

"O quê?" – Isabella e Jasper perguntaram juntos.

"Como eu nunca soube disso?" – Jasper perguntou.

"Para que eu ia te contar? Não é como se algum dia ele fosse me dar uma chance mesmo" – ela disse dando de ombros. – "Mas ah se desse!"

"Alice!" – Jasper gritou, parecendo completamente escandalizado.

"Credo, Alice, ele é uns 10 anos mais velho que a gente" – Edward disse, parecendo tão escandalizado quanto Jasper.

"E daí?" – ela perguntou olhando pra ele? – "Quando a gente era criança era bizarro mesmo. Mas hoje, que diferença isso faz? Se você conhecesse a Bella hoje desistiria dela se ela fosse 10 anos mais nova do que você?" – ela perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha em tom de desafio.

"Pense bem no que vai responder" – Emmett disse rindo.

"Não, claro que não" – ele disse apertando a mão de Bella por sob a mesa.

"Boa resposta, cara" – Emmett disse batendo sua garrafa na do amigo por sobre a mesa.

"E aí Emmett, como estão os preparativos para a turnê?" – Bella perguntou resolvendo mudar para um campo mais seguro, antes que novas revelações surgissem. Dali a um mês Emmett partiria para uma turnê pela Europa e todos estavam ansiosos por aquilo. Rose tinha conseguido um acordo com a revista e acompanharia o marido, enviando uma série de matérias especiais pelo velho continente como correspondente especial. Já Edward, Bella, Alice e Jasper tinham conseguido conciliar suas férias e passariam um mês com os amigos, aproveitando um período da turnê.

"Vou ao banheiro" – Edward disse de repente, se colocando de pé, se apoiando em Bella, para se equilibrar completamente.

"Eu também" – Bella disse, aproveitando a mão do namorado para se levantar também.

"Ah lá, lá vão eles" – disse Jasper. – "Nem para disfarçarem"

"Jasper, amigo" – Edward disse dando uns tapinhas no ombro do amigo. – "Você tá com algum problema nesse quesito? Alice tem te deixado na mão?"

"Ei, me deixa fora disso" – Alice interrompeu, parecendo ofendida.

"É Jasper, você sabe que se precisar de uma mãozinha, pode contar com a gente, não sabe?"

"Emmett McCarty, você acabou de oferecer uma mãozinha para o meu irmão resolver os problemas sexuais dele?" – Rose perguntou fazendo a mesa inteira explodir em uma gargalhada, chamando a atenção das mesas ao redor.

"Não... não esse tipo de mãozinha. Droga. Jasper, esquece qualquer coisa que eu tenha dito. Eu odeio vocês."

"E eu amo vocês" – Bella disse correndo até as amigas e as abraçando.

"Ih, já tá bêbada" – Rose disse abraçando a amiga. – "Vem, vamos ao banheiro antes que você comece a dizer que ama o bar inteiro. Você sabe que Jake, nosso garçom, espera ansiosamente por esse momento toda semana." – Rose completou levantando-se com a amiga, fazendo Alice rir e Edward fazer uma careta.

"Ei, espera, eu também vou" – ele disse se juntando às duas meninas.

"Tudo bem, Edward. Mas você tem que entrar na porta do outro lado."

"Por que?"

"Porque eu e Bella vamos ao banheiro das meninas e você ao banheiro dos meninos."

"Por que?"

"Edward, para, você não tem mais 3 anos de idade para ficar perguntando por que para tudo."

"Por que?"

"Edward, eu te amo" – Bella disse de repente, abraçando o namorado.

"Eu também te amo, Bells."

"Pra ela, você não pergunta por que né?" – Rose disse rindo.

"Nah, irritar você é mais divertido" – ele disse piscando para ela.

"Seu filho da puta, você não tá bêbado."

"Claro que não, Rose. Alguém tem que cuidar da Bells."

Quando voltaram para a mesa a jarra de mojito tinha acabado de ser renovada, assim como o balde de coronas. Finalmente os nachos e as fritas com chilli tinham chegado. E eles estavam prontos para recomeçar a noite.

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? Não esqueçam de deixar review me contando o que estão achando, vocês não têm ideia de como as reviews de vocês deixam meu coração quentinho! **

**E, só pra lembrar, caso alguém não tenha visto ainda, quem deixar review vai receber um bônus no fim de cada fase (infância, adolescência e vida adulta) com um conto no POV da Bella. Ou seja, serão 3 contos, no total, para as pessoas que comentarem nos capítulos. Para isso, basta comentarem estando logadas ou enviando o e-mail, lembrando que por aqui tem que enviar algo do tipo bellinha (ponto) swan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br. Se não o fanfiction corta o e-mail e eu não consigo ler. Combinado? Até mais tarde!**


	25. O jeito como você me faz o homem mais

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Meus meninos cresceram e chegaram à vida adulta. Apenas 6 dias para o meu aniversário e 6 contos para a fic acabar **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**VIDA ADULTA**

O jeito como você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo

Eu já tinha checado tudo um milhão de vezes e sim, tudo estava como o planejado. Só faltava Bella chegar em casa. Rose tinha me mandado mensagem avisando que ela tinha acabado de sair de sua casa, então em cinco minutos ela estaria entrando pela nossa porta.

Estávamos fazendo oito anos de namoro e eu tinha escolhido aquela data para pedi-la em casamento. O anel estava escondido atrás da almofada do sofá; eu já tinha checado três vezes na última hora. Ri sozinho lembrando de Bella me perguntando se eu já tinha um anel, no dia em que ela confessou que queria que eu a pedisse em casamento. Eu tinha aquele anel desde os meus 18 anos. Aquela era uma joia de família e meu pai me entregou sabendo que um dia ele iria para o dedo de Isabela.

Eu estava esquentando o ravioli de cogumelos quando Bella entrou chamando meu nome.

"Na cozinha amor." - Gritei em resposta.

"Hum, que cheiro bom" - ela disse, abraçando minha cintura por trás.

"Apenas o melhor para você" - disse me virando, a beijando lentamente. – "Com fome? "- perguntei quando nos separamos.

"Morrendo."

Jantamos relembrando histórias daqueles oito anos e fazendo alguns planos para irmos visitar nossas famílias no próximo feriado. Depois do suflê de chocolate de sobremesa peguei nossas taças de vinho e encaminhei bela para o sofá.

"Que tal um filme? Jasper deixou esse aqui e disse que ele e Alice adoraram" - disse torcendo para ela morder a isca.

Eu realmente não tinha um plano B caso ela não quisesse ver o filme. Por sorte ela aceitou e com o coração acelerado eu coloquei o DVD no aparelho antes de me sentar ao lado dela. Eu estava curioso, já tinha visto algumas cenas mas não tinha visto o resultado final completo só podia confiar que Jasper tinha feito um bom trabalho.

Assim que resolvi que ia pedir Bella em casamento eu sabia que queria fazer algo especial e foi então que lembrei o quanto sempre nos comunicávamos por desenhos na infância. Comentei sobre isso com Jasper e ele disse que sabia de alguém no trabalho que podia desenhar a história. Logo, surgiu a ideia de transformar aquilo em um curta de animação. Foi aí que chamei Emmett para fazer a trilha sonora. Eu tinha um curta de animação contando a história da minha vida com a mulher que eu amo e meus dois melhores amigos participando daquilo. Não podia ser mais especial.

Assim que a primeira cena começou eu ouvi Bella ofegar do meu lado, ao mesmo tempo em que ela se sentava mais na beirada do sofá como que para ter certeza do que estava vendo. O desenho era perfeito ao mostrar a menina corada desenhando, sentada ao lado do menino de cabelo cor de bronze, em uma sala de aula. Tudo, absolutamente tudo, estava ali e eu não sabia se prestava atenção na tela ou na morena emocionada ao meu lado. Depois de um tempo, o bonequinho finalmente se ajoelhou diante da garota mostrando um anel para ela enquanto um grande ponto de interrogação aparecia na tela.

Só então Bella pareceu despertar tirando o olhar da tela da televisão e finalmente olhando para mim ajoelhado diante dela segurando o anel que havia sido da minha avó em minha mão.

"Isabela Marie Swan, você quer continuar essa história comigo? Quer criar mais lembranças, mais histórias? Quer começar a próxima fase do nosso para sempre? Você aceita se casar comigo, Bells?

"Ah, meu amor, é claro que eu aceito" - ela disse se jogando sobre mim, colando nossos lábios enquanto eu finalmente colocava o anel em seu dedo, lugar de onde eu sabia que ele nunca sairia.

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? Não esqueçam de deixar review me contando o que estão achando, vocês não têm ideia de como as reviews de vocês deixam meu coração quentinho! **

**E, só pra lembrar, caso alguém não tenha visto ainda, quem deixar review vai receber um bônus no fim de cada fase (infância, adolescência e vida adulta) com um conto no POV da Bella. Ou seja, serão 3 contos, no total, para as pessoas que comentarem nos capítulos. Para isso, basta comentarem estando logadas ou enviando o e-mail, lembrando que por aqui tem que enviar algo do tipo bellinha (ponto) swan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br. Se não o fanfiction corta o e-mail e eu não consigo ler. Combinado? Até mais tarde!**


	26. O jeito como eu te amo

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Meus meninos cresceram e chegaram à vida adulta. **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**VIDA ADULTA**

O jeito como eu te amo

"Edward, meu filho, se você andar pra lá e pra cá mais uma vez em torno dessa piscina corre o risco do chão abaular sob os seus pés e arrisco dizer que sua mãe não vai ficar nem um pouco feliz sobre isso" – Carlisle disse se aproximando e colocando a mão em meu ombro direito. – "Vai dar tudo certo."

"Eu sei que vai" – disse me forçando a parar de andar. – "Eu apenas queria que desse a hora logo para que poder já ter a Bella como minha esposa. Não que alguma coisa vá efetivamente mudar entre a gente, mas desde que ela disse sim pro meu pedido que eu sonho com esse dia."

"Na verdade, meu filho" – Carlisle disse rindo, parecendo perdido em pensamentos. – "Você sonha com esse dia há muito mais tempo. Você provavelmente não lembra, pois era pequeno, mas um dia você me perguntou, na beira dessa mesma piscina, se eu achava que a Bella ia querer se casar com você um dia." – Carlisle completou rindo. - "Inclusive, encontrei isso limpando o sótão outro dia" – ele disse me entregando um desenho, eu, Bella vestida de noiva e Leão.

"O que?" – perguntei incrédulo. Como assim eu não me lembrava daquilo?

"Você devia ter uns oito anos. Eu te encontrei na beira da piscina todo acabrunhado depois de os meninos terem ido embora e então você me fez essa pergunta. E quando eu perguntei o porque daquilo, você me disse que era porque o Jasper tinha dito que ia se casar com a Alice um dia e o Emmett tinha dito a mesma coisa sobre a Rosalie. Pois bem, quem diria que anos depois a previsão se realizaria para todos vocês."

"Eu lembro que o Jasper e a Alice diziam isso mesmo." – comentei rindo.

"O que tem eu?" – ouvi a voz de meu amigo soando pelo quintal, e ao me virar dei de cara com ele e Emmett se aproximando, ambos já prontos para a cerimônia. Os dois seriam meus padrinhos e Emmett, além disso, ainda seria responsável por tocar violino durante a cerimônia.

Meu pai compartilhou com eles a lembrança que acabara de compartilhar comigo e permanecemos ali lembrando de outros casos e memórias até que minha mãe veio dizer que estava na hora de irmos.

A primeira coisa que Bella me disse depois do sim foi que ela queria se casar em Forks, afinal era a nossa cidade, o lugar onde nos conhecemos e passamos boa parte da nossa história. À medida que começamos a amadurecer a ideia, um lugar se tornou claro para nós dois: a praia de La Push.

Minha mãe, Renée e a equipe contratada tinham feito um trabalho incrível no local, acomodando bancos de madeiras para os convidados, e um pouco à frente, centralizado, um gazebo onde ficaríamos eu, Bella, os casais de padrinhos e o celebrante. Enquanto a cerimônia estivesse ocorrendo ali, a equipe estaria preparando tudo no quintal da casa dos meus pais para a festa que ocorreria depois para familiares e amigos mais próximos.

Quando Bella finalmente surgiu no caminho coberto de flores do campo que ligava uma parte da estrada até a praia eu finalmente pude soltar o ar que nem sabia que estava prendendo. Ela estava simplesmente deslumbrante em um vestido clássico, o cabelo preso, com algumas poucas mexas soltas. Nossos olhos se conectaram imediatamente e nada mais importava. Eu mal notava Emmett tocando a marcha nupcial, enquanto Charlie finalmente colocava a mão dela sobre a minha, depois de me dar um aperto de mão firme.

A cerimônia passou como um borrão e quando vi, Rose estava trazendo Leão pelo mesmo caminho que Bella tinha percorrido. Ele tinha sido nossa escolha óbvia para levar as alianças até o altar, só precisávamos de alguém para conduzi-lo e Rose, dama de honra de Bella, se ofereceu para a função. Em seguida, eu estava repetindo o juramento, colocando a aliança em seu dedo e finalmente o padre me permitia fazer aquilo que eu mais queria fazer desde a hora que eu acordara naquela manhã: beijar a minha esposa. Pelo jeito, ela estava tão ansiosa por aquele momento quanto eu, já que pude ouvir alguns risinhos vindo da plateia e um arranhar de garganta próximo a nós, provavelmente de Jasper ou Emmett.

Permanecemos na praia por alguns instantes enquanto os convidados eram direcionados para a saída, para se dirigirem para a festa, A cerimônia tinha sido organizada para acontecer no momento do pôr-do-sol e tudo tinha sido exatamente como tínhamos planejado.

"Feliz, Sra. Cullen?" – perguntei parando à sua frente, enlaçando sua cintura.

"Como eu nunca pensei que pudesse ser" – ela disse me beijando.

"Pronta para o seu primeiro presente?" – perguntei tirando o papel dobrado de dentro do meu paletó e o entregando para ela, que olhou de mim para o papel parecendo curiosa.

Ao desdobrá-lo pude ver, mesmo apenas pela luz da lua seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

"Oh meu Deus, Edward, eu não acredito, nisso" – ela disse levando a mão à boca.

"A prova de que seu sempre te amei, baby, mesmo quando eu ainda nem entendia o que isso significava."

"Nossa pequena família."

"Tudo o que eu sempre precisei" – disse beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

E como que sentindo que aquele era um momento em família, Leão resolveu parar de perseguir os pássaros na areia e se juntar aos dois, que nem perceberam Esme e Renée observando ao longe, celulares em mãos. Aquela seria a primeira foto do álbum de casamento.

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? Não esqueçam de deixar review me contando o que estão achando, vocês não têm ideia de como as reviews de vocês deixam meu coração quentinho! **

**Para quem tem twitter, eu estou por lá como CrazyCullen1 Quem quiser seguir, estou sempre falando sobre as minhas fics por lá e é mais uma forma de interagir comigo.**

**E, só pra lembrar, caso alguém não tenha visto ainda, quem deixar review vai receber um bônus no fim de cada fase (infância, adolescência e vida adulta) com um conto no POV da Bella. Ou seja, serão 3 contos, no total, para as pessoas que comentarem nos capítulos. Para isso, basta comentarem estando logadas ou enviando o e-mail, lembrando que por aqui tem que enviar algo do tipo bellinha (ponto) swan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br. Se não o fanfiction corta o e-mail e eu não consigo ler. Combinado? Até mais tarde!**


	27. O jeito como você me faz te amar cada

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Meus meninos cresceram e chegaram à vida adulta. **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**VIDA ADULTA**

O jeito como você me faz te amar cada dia mais

Cheguei em casa do trabalho e estranhei não encontrar Bella. Ela tinha acordado se sentindo um pouco mal e tinha me dito que passaria o dia em casa. Olhei no celular, mas não tinha nenhuma mensagem dela. Estava indo em direção ao quarto, para tomar um banho, quando vi um envelope, contendo a letra dela e o meu nome em cima da mesa de jantar, curioso e um pouco preocupado, peguei o envelope, tirando lá de dentro rapidamente o bilhete.

"_Oi amor. Vamos brincar? Preparei uma surpresa para você. Se você for um bom menino, vai ter uma recompensa esperando por você no final da caça ao tesouro. Agora, vamos à primeira pista. Lá no quarto, no meu guarda-roupa, tem algo de uma cor que te chamou muito a atenção em mim quando nos vimos pela primeira vez."_ 😉

O que estava acontecendo ali? Ela não estava passando mal mais cedo? Ainda sem entender direito o que ela estava aprontando segui para o nosso quarto, abrindo a parte dela do nosso guarda-roupa, até que no bolso de um vestido vermelho que eu adorava quando ela usava encontrei um segundo envelope exatamente idêntico ao primeiro.

"_Uma tarde, logo no dia seguinte em que chegamos em Nova York você me levou a um lugar que se tornou especial para nós, lembra? Vá até lá e encontrará mais uma pista."_

Eu sabia que ela estava falando do Cranford Rose Garden, no Jardim Botânico do Brooklyn, eu tinha levado ela lá no dia seguinte à nossa chegada para ver as mais de 1400 variedades de rosas existentes no local e passamos horas sentados ali apenas observando o cenário e fazendo planos para o nosso futuro na Big Apple.

Demorei um pouco pra encontrar, mas finalmente encontrei o envelope colado na lateral do banco onde nos sentamos naquela tarde. Claro que a busca me fez receber alguns olhares estranhos dos turistas que por ali estavam.

"_Uau. Ótima memória, amor, parabéns. Depois de passearmos pelo jardim fomos comer um docinho, lembra?"_

Assim que entrei na Little Cupcacke Bakeshop, olhando para todos os lados, a simpática senhora atrás do balcão me estendeu um envelope como todos os outros e me mandou sentar, dizendo que o café e o cupcake estavam pagos para mim. Exatamente os mesmos daquela mesma tarde, anos atrás. Não pude deixar de sorrir, pensando no que minha esposa estava planejando, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava lembrar se estava me esquecendo de alguma data importante.

Enquanto saboreava o cupcake de triplo chocolate e o café, aproveitei para ler o conteúdo do envelope.

"_Muito bem, amor! Espero que o café e o cupcake estejam gostosos. Dispenso o café, mas aceito que você leve um Red Velvet pra mim. Uma tarde, resolvi te fazer uma surpresa e acabei quase colocando tudo a perder. Por sorte você me ama demais e sabe me ler como ninguém. Foi em outro de nossos lugares preferidos dessa cidade que acabei te fazendo uma confissão, você lembra? Vá até lá e encontrará sua última pista."_

Cheguei ao museu do Brooklyn faltando poucos minutos para fechar. Eu sabia que pista estaria no banco em frente ao quadro de _Coubert_, no terceiro andar, então me dirigi diretamente para lá.

"_Muito bem, amor. Agora falta pouco para você ser recompensado com o seu tesouro. Foi aqui que eu te confessei que eu queria me casar com você. Pouco depois você me fez o pedido mais lindo do universo. Seu tesouro está exatamente no mesmo lugar onde o pedido foi feito. Corre!"_

Eu não acreditava naquilo. Ela tinha me feito dar uma volta no bairro inteiro para no final o tesouro estar em casa? Ela estaria em casa esse tempo todo também? O que estaria acontecendo?

Assim que abri a porta do nosso apartamento meus olhos foram direto para a tela da televisão que, diferente de quando eu saí, agora estava ligada, congelada em uma imagem que mostrava um desenho que seria uma representação de mim mais de Bella igual a um mini bebê com traços de nós dois. Quando finalmente consegui tirar os olhos da imagem vi a mulher da minha vida parada um pouco à minha frente, encostada na parede que separava a sala do corredor que dava para os quartos, em seus lábios um sorriso gigante, mesmo seus olhos estando cheios d'água.

"Isso é verdade?" – perguntei ainda sem conseguir acreditar.

"Hum hum... estava desconfiada a alguns dias e fiz dois testes de farmácia hoje e quando eles deram positivos eu fiz um exame de sangue que confirmou.

"Meu deus, nós vamos seus pais" – eu disse me aproximando, me ajoelhando à sua frente, levantando sua blusa. – "Oi bebê, aqui é o seu papai. Eu e a sua mamãe estamos muito felizes de saber que você está aí. Leve seu tempo crescendo saudável que nós vamos cuidar de tudo aqui para receber você. Nós já te amamos." – Eu disse depositando um beijo na barriga de Bella, antes de levantar e tomar seus lábios nos meus. – Eu te amo, baby. Quando eu acho que você não pode me fazer mais feliz você vai lá e me surpreende."

"Eu também te amo, Edward. Pra sempre."

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? Não esqueçam de deixar review me contando o que estão achando, vocês não têm ideia de como as reviews de vocês deixam meu coração quentinho! **

**Para quem tem twitter, eu estou por lá como CrazyCullen1 Quem quiser seguir, estou sempre falando sobre as minhas fics por lá e é mais uma forma de interagir comigo.**

**E, só pra lembrar, caso alguém não tenha visto ainda, quem deixar review vai receber um bônus no fim de cada fase (infância, adolescência e vida adulta) com um conto no POV da Bella. Ou seja, serão 3 contos, no total, para as pessoas que comentarem nos capítulos. Para isso, basta comentarem estando logadas ou enviando o e-mail, lembrando que por aqui tem que enviar algo do tipo bellinha (ponto) swan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br. Se não o fanfiction corta o e-mail e eu não consigo ler. Combinado? Até mais tarde!**


	28. O jeito como você me faz querer tudo

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Meus meninos cresceram e chegaram à vida adulta. **

**Atenção, esse capítulo contém cenas de sexo. Caso não goste de ler. É só pular para o próximo, que será postado amanhã!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**VIDA ADULTA**

O jeito como você me faz querer tudo com você

A música estava alta demais, o local lotado e eu queria estar em qualquer lugar menos ali, naquela boate abafada. Por que mesmo eu ainda deixava Emmett me arrastar para aquele tipo de local? Talvez meus amigos precisassem se acostumar e aceitar o que minha mãe sempre dizia: eu era um jovem com alma de velho e principalmente, eu gostava de ser assim.

Estava resolvido a dar o perdido e voltar para a minha cama e o livro que estava em minha cabeceira quando senti um corpo se colando ao meu por trás, enquanto duas mãos com as unhas pintadas de vermelho sangue se moldavam ao meu peito, descendo pelos meus braços enquanto sentia o corpo atrás do meu descendo e subindo novamente, ao ritmo da batida que ecoava pelas paredes do local. Envolvendo meu pescoço, a dona daquelas mãos deliciosas girou seu corpo, colando suas costas em meu peito enquanto prendia minhas mãos em seu quadril que parecia ser feito de gelatina. Como alguém conseguia rebolar com tanta desenvoltura?

Música após música ela se mantinha da mesma forma, se esfregando em mim enquanto sua mão em minha nuca afagava meu cabelo. Quando deixei um gemido sôfrego escapar próximo ao seu ouvido eu a senti congelar, como se só então tivesse se dado conta que estava se esfregando em um completo desconhecido no meio da boate, como se não houvesse mais ninguém ao seu redor.

Mas seu momento de indecisão durou apenas alguns segundos e logo me vi sendo puxado pela mão até um banheiro mais afastado, no segundo andar da casa, que parecia ser um local apenas para VIPs, e então ser jogado em uma das cabines. Em seguida suas mãos já estavam em meu cinto, abrindo minha calça com a mesma desenvoltura com que ela mexia seu quadril de um lado para o outro. Só quando ela envolveu meu membro com sua boca morna e deliciosa é que me dei conta que estivera prendendo minha respiração. Sem conseguir me conter mais enrolei minha mão em seus cabelos, enquanto ela seguia subindo e descendo com sua boca, lambendo, chupando, deixando os dentes rasparem levemente enquanto subia novamente. Eu podia sentir que não duraria muito mais e quando estava sentindo o prazer começar a me tomar sua boca me abandonou, fazendo com que eu abrisse meus olhos, a encarando com um misto de frustração e confusão e então, antes que eu pudesse questionar porque ela havia parado justo naquele momento, eu a vi tirar a minúscula calcinha vermelha e sentar em meu colo, descendo de uma vez só sobre o meu membro, arrancando um gemido alto de nós dois.

Minhas mãos apertavam sua cintura, enquanto as suas usavam meus ombros para impulsioná-la para cima e para baixo. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados e mordia o lábio inferior como se estivesse tentando evitar qualquer gemido, perdida em seu próprio prazer. Eu podia sentir o orgasmo se aproximando novamente e como se sentisse a mesma coisa, ela rapidamente levou uma mão até o ponto onde os nossos corpos estavam conectados e logo estávamos os dois tomados por nossos prazeres. Ela ainda continuou cavalgando por mais um tempo, como se quisesse sugar tudo o que eu tinha para lhe dar e só então deixou sua cabeça cair em meu ombro, o cabelo colando em sua bochecha corada e suada.

"Obrigada, amor." – ela disse depois de alguns minutos, quando nossas respirações finalmente se normalizaram.

"Pelo quê?"

"Por ter aceitado realizar essa minha fantasia."

"Sempre que quiser, _baby_. Eu adoro quando você assume o controle dessa forma."

"É mesmo?" – ela perguntou com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. "Então que tal irmos pra casa agora? Algo me diz que você vai gostar dos novos brinquedinhos que eu comprei" – ela disse piscando antes de sair do meu colo e ajeitar seu vestido, e não me passou despercebido que ela não havia vestido novamente sua calcinha. Benditos hormônios da gravidez!

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? Não esqueçam de deixar review me contando o que estão achando, vocês não têm ideia de como as reviews de vocês deixam meu coração quentinho! **

**Para quem tem twitter, eu estou por lá como CrazyCullen1 Quem quiser seguir, estou sempre falando sobre as minhas fics por lá e é mais uma forma de interagir comigo.**

**E, só pra lembrar, caso alguém não tenha visto ainda, quem deixar review vai receber um bônus no fim de cada fase (infância, adolescência e vida adulta) com um conto no POV da Bella. Ou seja, serão 3 contos, no total, para as pessoas que comentarem nos capítulos. Para isso, basta comentarem estando logadas ou enviando o e-mail, lembrando que por aqui tem que enviar algo do tipo bellinha (ponto) swan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br. Se não o fanfiction corta o e-mail e eu não consigo ler. Combinado? Até mais tarde!**


	29. O jeito como você se preocupa com

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Meus meninos cresceram e chegaram à vida adulta. **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**VIDA ADULTA**

O jeito como você se preocupa com o nosso filho

Acordei com aquela sensação estranha de que tudo estava silencioso por demais. Ainda de olhos fechados apalpei o espaço ao meu lado na cama apenas para perceber que Bella não estava ao meu lado e pela temperatura da cama, ela devia ter se levantado há muito tempo, o que explicava o silêncio. Suspirando, me livrei da coberta, peguei minha boxer jogada ao lado da cama e me dirigi para o único cômodo da casa onde minha esposa poderia se encontrar às 2h43 da manhã.

Ao abrir o mais silenciosamente possível a porta do quarto, que ficava bem em frente ao nosso, não pude deixar de sorrir com a cena à minha frente, Bella sentada na poltrona, amamentando Luc que tinha a mãozinha firme no seio da mãe e os olhinhos firmes nela, que conversava tranquilamente com ele.

Luc Swan Cullen nasceu às duas e quinze da manhã de uma gelada quinta-feira de outono. Dez dias antes de seu nascimento estávamos na mesma maternidade celebrando o nascimento de Elizabeth Hale McCarty e apenas algumas horas depois de Luc, Alice dava à luz a Peter.

"Por que não me chamou?" – perguntei me aproximando e depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça de cada um deles.

"Da última vez que eu chequei você ainda não tinha o que ele está interessado, amor" – ela disse piscando pra mim.

"Você sabe o que é bom na vida, né filho?" – disse acariciando de leve a cabeça dele que lutava contra o sono para continuar olhando pra mim e pra Bella. – "Olha essa mão firme no seio da sua mãe. Sem contar que taí, já praticamente sem força pra sugar o leite, mas não larga esse bico por nada. Eu te entendo, amigão."

"Edward" – Bella disse me dando um tapinha no braço.

O grito dela um pouco mais alto e o meu movimento brusco despertaram Luc e eu aproveitei para tirá-lo do colo dela, para fazê-lo arrotar e colocá-lo logo para dormir para que nós dois pudéssemos fazer o mesmo, já que em algumas horas ele nos acordaria para mamar novamente.

Eu ainda não tinha me acostumado com a sensação que era ter meu filho no colo, sua cabeça apoiada no vão do meu pescoço sempre me parecia a melhor sensação do mundo e ainda assim a mais surreal de todas. Me fazia lembrar de quando eu o peguei no colo pela primeira vez, logo depois de cortar o cordão umbilical. Pra nossa sorte Bella teve um parto tranquilo e dilatação suficiente para ter o parto para o qual ela tinha se preparado, na água. E quando Luc veio para os meus braços eu me senti completo, sendo que nunca antes eu tinha sabido que estava incompleto. Ali naquele momento eu entendi exatamente o conceito de amor incondicional pois eu sou capaz de tudo e qualquer coisa para fazer ele feliz. E quando ele foi para o colo de Bella foi tudo tão intenso. Apesar de cansada, ela irradiava uma felicidade que eu nunca tinha visto antes e eu sei que eu estava da mesma forma. Ambos chegamos perto no dia do nosso casamento, mas ainda assim era diferente.

"Você consegue acreditar que fizemos algo assim tão perfeito?" – Bella perguntou parando ao meu lado perto do berço, me abraçando.

"Claro que sim. Olhe só pra nós dois" – eu disse rindo, a apertando em meu abraço, passando meus braços pela sua cintura.

"Eu tô falando sério, Edward. Ele é tão lindo, tão perfeito. Eu só queria que a vida dele fosse sempre tranquila assim."

"Amor, a gente não pode garantir que a vida dele vai ser sempre tranquila, mas a gente pode garantir que ele vai ser sempre muito amado e vai ter sempre pessoas ao redor dele com quem ele vai poder contar sempre que ele precisar" – disse virando ela pra mim, colando nossas testas. "Nossos pais foram e ainda são exemplos incríveis pra nós e nós vamos fazer de tudo para sermos pais tão bons quanto para ele. Com sorte ele vai ter amigos maravilhosos como nós temos e com quem ele vai poder contar sempre. E o principal de tudo, ele tem a mulher mais linda, amorosa e altruísta que eu conheço como mãe. A vida dele não tem como não ser incrível."

"E o homem mais especial, amigo e amoroso como pai" – ela disse me beijando.

"Que garoto de sorte esse" – eu disse quando finalmente descolamos os nossos lábios. – "Vem, vamos deitar antes que o garotão aí queira nossa atenção de novo.

"Mas... e se ele acordar e a gente não ouvir?" – ela perguntou quando já estávamos perto da porta.

"Amor, a babá eletrônica está lá no quarto. E sempre podemos deixar as duas portas entreabertas."

"Mas..." – ela disse ainda olhando para o berço.

"Bells" – chamei fazendo ela olhar pra mim. – A médica disse o quanto era importante você dormir e se alimentar bem enquanto estivesse amamentando. Vamos pra cama, por favor."

"Tudo bem" – ela disse depois de alguns instantes observando o bebê dormindo pacificamente no berço.

"Bons sonhos, meu amor" – ela disse antes de reduzir ainda mais a luz e entrelaçar nossas mãos, me permitindo finalmente levá-la novamente para o nosso quarto.

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? Não esqueçam de deixar review me contando o que estão achando, vocês não têm ideia de como as reviews de vocês deixam meu coração quentinho! **

**Para quem tem twitter, eu estou por lá como CrazyCullen1 Quem quiser seguir, estou sempre falando sobre as minhas fics por lá e é mais uma forma de interagir comigo.**

**E, só pra lembrar, caso alguém não tenha visto ainda, quem deixar review vai receber um bônus no fim de cada fase (infância, adolescência e vida adulta) com um conto no POV da Bella. Ou seja, serão 3 contos, no total, para as pessoas que comentarem nos capítulos. Para isso, basta comentarem estando logadas ou enviando o e-mail, lembrando que por aqui tem que enviar algo do tipo bellinha (ponto) swan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br. Se não o fanfiction corta o e-mail e eu não consigo ler. Combinado? Até mais tarde!**


	30. O jeito como sempre foi e continua sendo

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história sim. Apenas lembrando que plágio é crime!**

**Meus meninos cresceram e chegaram à vida adulta. **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**VIDA ADULTA**

O jeito como você

"Eu já disse que não" – repeti pelo o que parecia a décima vez, passando a mão pelo cabelo em sinal de exasperação. Eu não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Eu era muito novo para aquilo. Outro dia mesmo eu ninava ela pela casa de madrugada porque aquele neném fofinho e pequeno só aceitava dormir no meu colo. Quando foi que ela se tornou essa adolescente cheia de vontade e irritante?

Maggie Swan Cullen nasceu dois anos depois de seu irmão Luc, também em uma madrugada, porque aparentemente nossos filhos achavam divertido nos tirarem da cama no meio da noite. Se nosso primogênito era uma cópia da mãe a caçula era eu inteirinha, mesma cor dos olhos, do cabelo... mas com o temperamento da Bella. Confesso que preferia que fosse o contrário.

"Mas pai... Você conhece ele a vida dele toda e antes disso conhece o tio Jasper e a tia Alice a vida deles toda também. Não é como se eu fosse sair com um completo desconhecido" – ela disse do alto de sua sabedoria de 14 anos.

"Mais um motivo, o que é que um garoto de 15 anos quer saindo com uma garota de 13?"

"Eu vou fingir que você não disse isso. E a sua sorte é que a mamãe não está aqui pra te ouvir falando isso" – ela respondeu fazendo exatamente a mesma cara enfezada que a Bells faz quando eu falo alguma besteira machista. – "Você sabia que o tio Jasper e a tia Alice começaram a namorar com 12 anos? E o tio Emmett e a tia Rose com 14?"

"Porque eles eram precoces. Eu e a sua mãe tínhamos 16 quando eu pedi ela em namoro."

"Porque você era lerdo, você quer dizer."

"Luc Swan Cullen. Você deveria estar do meu lado nessa discussão e não contra mim" – disse olhando para o meu filho sentado do outro lado da bancada da cozinha.

"Desculpa, pai, mas ela me prometeu um par de ingressos para ver The Lumineers no próximo final de semana se eu ajudasse ela a convencer você e eu quero muito levar a Lizzie."

"Emmett sabe disso?" – perguntei rindo, imaginando meu amigo passando exatamente pela mesma situação que eu.

"Tia Rose ficou de convencer ele."

"Convencer quem a fazer o quê?" – Bells perguntou entrando na cozinha, dando um beijo em cada um de nós.

"Nada, estava apenas contando que tia Rose vai conversar com o tio Emmett sobre eu sair com a Lizzie esse fim de semana" – Luc disse sorrindo para a mãe, as bochechas assumindo o mesmo tom de vermelho que as dela assumiam até hoje quando tímida.

"Ah, não tenho dúvida de que ela consegue. Ela tem um método infalível para isso."

"Que método?" – os dois perguntaram juntos.

"Er, nada não. Coisa deles lá" – Bella respondeu rapidamente, me fazendo segurar o riso.

"Mãe, convence o papai a me deixar sair com o Peter também" – Maggie pediu, fazendo uma voz doce, que ela usava especialmente quando queria alguma coisa.

"Claro que você pode sair com o Peter querida. Por que não poderia?" – ela perguntou olhando de Maggie para mim, me fazendo bufar.

"Aparentemente porque meninos de 15 anos só querem se aproveitar de meninas de 13" – Maggie disse em uma imitação mal feita da minha voz.

"Edward Anthony Cullen você não disse isso sobre um menino encantador que a gente viu crescer, cujos pais são nossos amigos de infância e principalmente, cuja garota com quem ele quer sair é a nossa filha, disse?" – Bella perguntou me encarando com os olhos arregalados, me fazendo me encolher a cada palavra.

"Acho que essa é a nossa deixa. Mag, você viu o filme novo que estreou ontem no Netflix?" – Luc perguntou, puxando a irmã pela mão, em direção à escada e sumindo rumo ao andar de cima da casa.

Assim que os dois saíram o silêncio tomou conta da cozinha. Eu estava diante da pia, os braços apoiados na lateral, quando senti Bella me abraçando por trás, encostando a cabeça nas minhas costas.

"Você vai me contar o que aconteceu aqui?"

"Não sei. Eu surtei quando ela veio me contar que ia sair com o Peter no sábado. Eu não vi isso se aproximando. Eu não vi que os dois estavam interessados um no outro. Eles sempre foram amigos, Peter sempre foi cuidadoso com ela, mas eu não percebi isso. Eu não percebi que a minha filhinha estava crescendo e que de repente eu não ia mais ser o homem mais importante da vida dela. E eu surtei."

"Amor" – ela disse, se enfiando entre eu e a pia, me obrigando a olhar para ela. – "Você sempre vai ser o homem mais importante da vida dela. O primeiro amor da vida dela. Aquele pra quem ela vai correr quando alguma coisa não estiver muito boa, quando ela tiver que tomar alguma decisão difícil... Mas ela tem que crescer, amor. Ela não pode viver sob a sua proteção para sempre. Você lembra como Charlie te tratou no dia do nosso primeiro encontro?" – ela perguntou e nós dois rimos com a lembrança. – "Você sempre foi um filho pra ele, mas aquele era ele no papel de pai, tendo que enfrentar que a filhinha dele tava crescendo. Não foi fácil pra ele, mas ele me deixou voar. Tá na hora de você deixar a Maggie voar também."

"É, eu sei. Acho que eu devo um pedido de desculpas pra ela."

"Conversa com ela. Explica como você tá se sentindo. Lembra que a gente prometeu ser sempre sincero com os nossos filhos? Ela vai entender."

"Falando nisso" – dando leve mordidas no lóbulo da sua orelha. – "Agora que os dois estão grandes, bem que a gente podia..."

"Pode ir parando por aí" – Bells disse me empurrando. – "Eu não vou ter outro filho porque você está carente porque seus filhos estão começando a namorar, Edward."

"Por que não?"

"Porque não."

"E se a gente arrumasse um cachorro então?"

"Caramba, Edward, você não era carente assim quando eu te conheci não."

"Era sim, você que está ficando esquecida."

"Você está me chamando de velha?" – ela perguntou olhando séria pra mim e eu percebi que aquela era a minha deixa para sumir logo dali.

"Acho melhor eu ir conversar com a Maggie."

"Também acho antes que você siga mais alguma bobagem hoje."

"Bells" – chamei quando cheguei na porta.

"Hum..."

"Eu te amo."

"Eu também, Edward. Pra sempre."

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? Não esqueçam de deixar review me contando o que estão achando, vocês não têm ideia de como as reviews de vocês deixam meu coração quentinho! E assim chegamos ao fim deste casal que conquistou meu coração e espero que tenha conquistado o coração de vocês também. Quero agradecer de coração a todo mundo que favoritou, comentou e tornou esta contagem regressiva para o meu aniversário muito mais especial.**

**Sobre o bônus da vida adulta, eu não terminei de escrever ainda, vou tentar terminar amanhã, mas se não no máximo na quinta-feira eu mando.**

**Para quem tem twitter, eu estou por lá como CrazyCullen1 Quem quiser seguir, estou sempre falando sobre as minhas fics por lá e é mais uma forma de interagir comigo.**


End file.
